Play
by Erika Arau
Summary: Il y a 6 ans une terrible catastrophe eut lieu: un jeune homme mourut dans d'étranges circonstances. Aujourd'hui un ancien voisin revient y habiter, Allen Walker. Les meurtres reprennent de plus belles...    Yullen comme toujours
1. Chapter 1: Un nouveau voisin

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec une fic que j'avais commencé il y a quelques mois mais malheureusement ****j'ai dû l'****arrêter à cause de mon ordi qui avait planté. Cependant hier je l'ai enfin récupéré. Du coup je vous mets le premier chapitre sans même avoir relut depuis donc ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles XD**

**Titre: Play**

**~Jouons ensemble Allen…~  
**

22h47, la nuit est déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures dans la petite ville d'Etretat quand un gigantesque camion s'arrêta devant une jolie petite maison en pierre. La pancarte « à louer » avait disparut il y a deux semaines mais encore aucun locataire n'étaient apparut jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Le moteur s'arrêta enfin, faisant taire le seul bruit qui substituait dans le quartier. Seules quelques lanternes redonnaient un peu d'éclat à cette ville endormi, les enfants étaient couchés, les adolescents étaient déjà rentrés et les parents pouvaient enfin se reposer.

Une personne encapuchonnée sortit du côté passager, c'était un long manteau noir qui le recouvrait pratiquement de la tête aux pieds. La soirée était fraiche et ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper un mauvais rhume. La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et un second individu en émergea, vêtu d'un manteau vert et d'une casquette dans le même ton il rejoignit son compagnon et l'aida à porter ce qui semblait être des cartons. Les allés et retours s'enchainèrent par la suite jusqu'au petit matin, après cela le chauffeur reprit place dans son fauteuil et repartit de si tôt en laissant derrière lui naitre les premiers rayons de soleil.

Il était dans les environs de 17h lorsque Tricia revint du travail après être allée chercher sa fille à l'école. Alors qu'elle garait sa voiture sur son terrain, elle aperçut une personne au visage inconnu qui remettait en place la boite aux lettres d'une maison qui était jusqu'à hier inoccupé. Elle le regarda fixement dans son rétroviseur entre timidité et curiosité : C'était un jeune homme de 21 ans affublé d'un haut bleu ciel qui retombait sur son short en jean avec une manche longue et une autre bien plus courte. Un sourire toujours aux lèvres et des yeux pétillants encadrés par une chevelure blanche qui descendait progressivement sur sa nuque.

« Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Tricia sursauta puis se retourna, sa fille la regardait avec suspicion tout en jouant avec une sucette entre ses doigts.

« Au USA on te condamne pour harcèlement avec ça tu sais ?  
- Ah vraiment ? » Fit la mère terriblement gêné. Je me demandais juste quelle genre de personne venait nous rejoindre, il à l'air charmant tu ne trouve pas ?  
-Hum… »

Les deux filles sortirent enfin de la voiture et rentrèrent chez elles, malheureusement pour le nouveau venu tout les voisins n'étaient pas forcément aussi polies que Tricia Kamelot…

« Eh bien si j'avais sut que tu reviendrais un jour… »

Le nouveau qui était accroupis, tourna la tête. Cette voix il la reconnaitrait entre mille…

« Tykki ?  
- Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Shonen »

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau voisin**

« Tykki ? »

Le garçon en face de lui se mit à sourire, c'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attachés par un élastique. Il portait une chemise blanche plus ou moins froissé et un pantalon noir. Ses lunettes avaient été accrochées à son col et laissait donc apercevoir deux magnifiques prunelles jaunes qui ne se détachait plus du blandinet. Il c'était accoudé au portail pendant que le nouveau se relevait tout époussetant ses habits.

« Alors comme ça tu es de retour dans cette ville ? Demanda l'ainé visiblement curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à revenir ici.  
- Oui… J'ai eu un poste d'enseignant au Lycée. Admit le nouveau tout en lui souriant à son tour.  
- Sérieux tu es prof ? Demanda Tykki ébahit par le travail qu'il avait du opérer.  
- De remplacement seulement. Fit-il gêné. Je suis encore à l'essai mais un jour je compte bien trouver une école et y rester.  
- Et tu aimerais que soit celle-ci ? Proposa gentiment son ainé.  
-Euh et bien… Ca dépendra des élèves. Répondit le blandin rouge et un bras derrière la tête.  
- J'espère qu'ils te donneront envie de rester. Conclut Tykki d'un doux visage.  
-Me…Merci ! Balbutia-t-il pour toute réponse.  
- Sinon… Besoin d'aide ? On peut continuer à parler et bosser sinon tu vas prendre du retard  
- Ah euh mais… Tu n'es pas obligé ! Et puis tu ne travaille pas toi ?  
- C'est l'avantage d'être patron, c'est les autres qui me rendent des comptes. Mais pour toi Allen, je resterais Tykki » Ajouta t'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil amical.

Sur ce il attrapa un marteau et s'empressa d'aider son nouveau voisin qui n'allait pas dire non à une tâche divisé de moitié.

Allen commença ses cours deux jours plus tard et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il entra dans la salle de classe, malgré son appréhension la journée se passa plutôt bien. C'est donc confiant qu'il rentra chez lui prêt à prendre un bon bain pour se détendre, il arriva devant sa maison sur les coups de 18h et rentra vivement à l'intérieur pour fuir la chaleur qui l'avait suivi toute l'après midi. Lorsqu'Allen put enfin respirer un peu l'air frais de la maison, il déposa sa mallette sur un carton qui n'avait pas encore été défait et retira rapidement sa veste qu'il mit par-dessus. Le professeur referma la porte à clé puis monta à l'étage tout en ouvrant lentement sa chemise. C'était décidé, si demain il faisait aussi chaud il choisirait quelque chose de plus aérée.

Après avoir passé un court instant dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires de change, il rentra doucement dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire. Après quelques soupires de bien être, il ferma les yeux et se laissa allé à rêvasser sur ses futures journées à suivre dans ce quartier qui avait bercé son enfance.

« Reveer-san ce serait le même ? Demanda un blond de 25 ans  
- Aucune idée, le mode opératoire est totalement différent. Répondit celui-ci. Qui est-il ?  
- D'après sa carte d'identité que j'ai retrouvé dans son portefeuille, il se nommerait Chaoji Han  
- Chaoji Han... Répéta le chargé de l'en quête.  
-Vous le connaissez ?  
- Je crois en avoir entendu ce prénom dans la bouche de Johnny.  
- Mais alors…  
- Bak-san veuillez ne rien dire pour l'instant sur un lien potentiel tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves.  
-Compris. »

Le lendemain Allen fut réveiller par une tondeuse dans le jardin d'à côté, son premier jour de congé se solderait sans grasse matinée. Il se leva donc encore endormi pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit en grand et aperçu une personne tondre la pelouse en face de lui. Affublé d'un marcel noir et d'un pantalon court blanc, c'était un rouquin avec un bandeau noir sur l'œil qui allait et venait dans son jardin avec cette machine aux bruits inquiétants. Le nouveau le reconnu par cette frimousse, il avait vieillit mais n'avait rien perdu de son caractère nonchalant mais séducteur. Cette personne répondait au nom de Lavi, c'était le garçon typique des séries américaines qui faisait craquer les petites adolescentes : Beau, intelligent et doué en sport. Le genre de garçon qui était apprécié de tous et ne souffrait pas de solitude. Allen eut un petit pincement au cœur, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs… Des moments de son passé qu'ils auraient voulu oublier si on le lui avait permit.

Mais alors qu'il allait refermer ses volets et se recoucher, le beau gosse en questiontourna la tête pour admirer le magnifique ciel bleu. Malheureusement le destin fut que c'est dans la direction du jeune professeur que son regard se posa, il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ancienne vedette du lycée pour venir le saluer.

« Yo Alleeeeeeeen alors t'es de retour ? Cria t'il pour se faire entendre  
- Ah… Euh… Ca faisant longtemps Lavi-san. Bredouilla l'autre pris sur le fait d'avoir espionner  
- Eh ? Désolé je n'entends pas… Attend j'arrive ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le premier jour d'Allen fut commencé par une fête de bienvenue improvisé par un rouquin un peu trop entreprenant. Le blandinet eut le droit à une déferlante d'invité chez lui, des anciens camarades de classes, des voisins qui c'était installé après son départ… La journée du nouveau prof se passa donc avec toute l'agitation que cela encourait. Puis lorsqu'il ne l'attendait plus les gens partirent avec tout le désordre que nous connaissons après des fêtes.

« Eh bé… Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si nombreux. Admit Lavi en se frottant derrière le crane totalement gêné.  
- Tu devrais pourtant bien connaitre ce genre de beuverie… Cracha l'albinos énervé de ramassé les bouteilles qui gisait un peu partout sur le sol de sa maison baptisée rapidement.  
- Oh c'est un reproche ? Demanda-t-il en rejoignant Allen dans le ramassage des ordures.  
- Qui sait… » Fit le blandinet de manière vague

L'ainé le regarda longuement, il se souvenait de ce petit garçon qui avait été aussi son voisin de palier à l'époque. Cette fois-là c'était lui qui était arrivé dans ce village, il avait 14 ans et rentrait en troisième dans le même collège. Il se rappelait qu'Allen était ce genre de garçon à n'avoir que très peu d'amis, combien de fois avait il été martyrisé à cause de ses cheveux ? Avec du recul il remarquait enfin toutes les horreurs que des enfants puissent faire à leur semblable pour des différences… Il en avait bavé.

« De la jalousie ? » Risqua l'incruste

Allen s'arrêta un instant, sa main se referma sur la bouteille qu'il venait de ramasser tandis que son visage se crispait lentement. Lavi eut l'impression que l'atmosphère venait de se refroidir, il dévisagea le plus jeune qui ne bougeait plus comme s'il tentait de réprimer une colère sourde qui sommeillait jusqu'alors en lui. Sans même lui jeter un regard il répondit.

« Jalousie ? Qui serait envieux de petits garçons bourré de frics qui s'ennuient tellement qu'ils sont obligés de torturé un pauvre gamin sans défenses ?  
- Allons pas besoin de se mettre dans cet état…  
- Vraiment ? Il n'y a aucune raison ? Ce n'est pas toi qui étais roué de coup ! Blâmé, raillé ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant toutes ces années ! »

Il se retourna vers le rouquin plus qu'irrité avec la bouteille toujours en main.

« Humiliation, trahison et j'en passe ! Alors ne me dit pas que je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre dans cet état ! Rugit-il une fois de plus.  
-Et je suppose que tu es revenu ici pour montrer que tu as surpassé tout ça ? Susurra Lavi doucement.  
- Je… »

Le professeur se tut, il se pinça les lèvres un instant puis reposa la boisson vide sur la table.

« Je vais finir tout seul, rentre chez toi.  
- Non. Répondit-il simplement.  
- Non ?  
- Comme tu l'as dit les petits garçons bourrés de frics ça s'ennuie beaucoup… Alors je vais m'occuper en t'aidant, c'est toujours mieux que l'ignorance que je te portais à l'époque non ? »

L'albinos écarquilla les yeux devant le choix du roux qui n'avait pas attendu de réponse et c'était remis au travail. Il l'observa faire pendant une bonne minute avant de reprendre lui aussi la besogne silencieusement. Même si me rangement qui ne semblait pas se rétrécir au bout de 2 bonnes heures les pièces furent enfin présentable et Lavi put prendre congé. Alors que Lavi allait quelques pas vers le jardin d'Allen, celui-ci se ravisa et revint vers le propriétaire qui resta stoïque face à la nouvelle lubie qui paraissait s'être emparée de l'ainé. Le rouquin après une hésitation se lança :

« Il y a un concert ce soir au centre ville, ça te dit d'y aller ?  
- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez vu de monde pour aujourd'hui moi, le mal aimé ?  
- Allons ne dit pas ça… C'est pour me faire pardonner. Insista-t-il souriant.  
- Et bien… C'est payant ?  
- Pas pour les jolis garçons ! Affirma Lavi tendant une perche plus que visible.  
-…Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.  
- Allé viens comme ça tu pourras critiquer ma façon de jouer.  
- C'est toi qui joue ?  
- Yep, et si tu veux je te donne même des pass pour venir en coulisse.  
- D'accord pour le concert mais il n'est pas question que je visite ta suite, surtout si tu es là.  
- Alors à 21h ! Je viendrais te chercher. »

Sur ce le garçon partit pour de bon laissant à Allen que très peu de temps pour se préparer. La soirée arriva donc vite et à 21h20 ils étaient là-bas. Malgré la demande de l'albinos de rester hors des projecteurs Lavi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'emmena dans toutes les parties existantes des coulisses où il le présenta à chaque personne passant à moins de 50 mètres d'eux. Pendant tout ce temps le roux lui expliqua la raison de ce concert : Ils étaient en pleine promo et avaient décidé de faire un arrêt privé ici, en souvenir de leurs débuts dans leur ville. Un petit coup de pub qui avait plut aux producteurs. Il était le guitariste, les deux autres membres musicaux ne venait cependant pas d'ici. En faite le commencement de leur carrière avait débuté à deux, lui et une autre personne qu'Allen connaissait et n'avait rien oublié de son être. Quelqu'un qui avait marqué sa vie comme quelques autres et dont ils n'auraient pu se défaire. C'est en visitant sa loge avec le fameux musicien qu'il le rencontra à nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit en grand grâce au rouquin qui était rentré sans même frapper (espérant peut-être un moment loquace dans la vie de son compagnon de scène) et hurla :

« Regarde qui je t'amène ! »

La personne à qui était destiné ce message se retourna, exaspéré par la gaminerie de son second qui ne c'était pas encore calmé malgré les 20 ans déjà bien passé. Il pivota donc et Allen put enfin reconnaitre sans gêne une tête boudeuse qui lui rappelait beaucoup de moments. De long cheveux noirs, des petits yeux bleu-gris et surtout cette allure qu'il avait gardé depuis leur enfance : celle d'un voyou qui s'assumait totalement.

« Kan… da ? Ne put que prononcer Allen.  
- Hum ? »


	2. Chapter 2: Bref concert

**Je suis productive aujourd'hui... Deux chaptitres XD**

**Bon comme vous le savez, les personnages ne sont pas de moi etc... ^^**

**Désolé pour les fautes (en avances) et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Titre: Play**

**Chapitre 2 : Bref concert**

« Kan… da ? Ne put que prononcer Allen.  
- Hum ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se détachèrent plus, chacun tombant dans la profondeur de l'autre et se remémoraient leurs enfances. Aujourd'hui, Allen percevait un homme entrant dans l'âge adulte : Une musculature qui n'avait plus à rougir sous des vêtements le saillant à merveille et un visage encore jeune mais qui possédait une détermination à toute épreuve contre les étapes d'une vie future difficile. Et pourtant il revoyait encore quelques caractéristiques du petit garçon avec ses cheveux bleus-noirs au carré qu'il avait à l'époque. Assis sur le muret avec une brindille dans la bouche et son regard insistant sur lui, cet air de mépris qu'il lui offrait n'avait jamais quitté sa mémoire et de tous les garçons qu'il l'avait martyrisé… Yu était celui qui ne s'acharnait que sur lui et à longueur de journée. Mais alors que le blandin revoyait tous ces souvenirs défilés devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un geste de culpabilité ou tout simplement ignorant ce passé qu'il avait enfoui et repartir sur des bases plus polie. Son côté bienfaiteur prenant le pas sur les souffrances d'avant, mais est-ce qu'il se souvenait au moins de lui ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait été qu'une façade pour l'adolescent qu'il était… Après tout c'était une époque compliquée pour tous…

« Ca faisait longtemps Mo-ya-shi »

Apparemment sa crise d'adolescence à lui n'était pas encore passée…

« C'est Allen… »

L'ancien harceleur ne répondit pas, déjà retourné à ses occupations et ignorant la remarque de celui-ci. Notre héros du se faire patience pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans le but de rééquilibré la balance pour toutes ces fois où il avait été vaincu. Heureusement pour lui, un rouquin vint à son secours et tenta tant bien que mal de détendre cette atmosphère tendu.

« Ola Yuuuuuyun ! Cesse de martyriser ce pauvre gosse ! Ordonna gentiment le rouquin en lui offrant une pichenette sur le nez avant de l'entourer de ses bras.  
- Lâche-moi Baka usagi ! Lança-t-il visiblement agacé.  
- Mou… Vous ne pourriez pas faire la paix tout les deux? Demanda-t-il en attrapant aussi Allen et l'obligeant à se rapprocher pour un câlin à trois. A partir de maintenant nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !  
- Dans tes rêves… » Déclarèrent les deux rivaux qui pour l'une de ses rares occasions semblèrent être d'accord sur ce point essentiel.

Le reste de la discussion se déroula sans encombre, le joyeux luron de la bande savait tout de même que les limites de son vieil ami n'était pas loin et que sa mort n'était pas encore venu. C'est donc en agrippant une nouvelle fois Allen qu'il sortit, laissant le maitre de la loge tenter de reprendre un peu de calme avant le concert. Les deux nouveaux amis partirent vers les places réservées où allait s'assoir le plus jeune, durant le trajet le roux expliqua à Allen les débuts difficiles du groupe. La mort de ses parents dans un accident, le père de Kanda qui était partit l'abandonnant lui et sa mère… Les deux enfants s'étaient retrouvés obligés de grandir un peu trop vite, la musique avait été comme une bouffé d'oxygène dans ce monde trop compliqué pour eux.

Le plus jeune apprit alors que c'était Yu qui en avait eu l'idée, au départ son but était juste de donner un but à Lavi pour qu'il ne sombre pas comme lui l'avait fait. Cette révélation surprit totalement Allen qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, un Kanda gentil et attentionné envers son prochain existait donc bel et bien ! Mais si le borgne avait réussit à s'en sortir, personne n'avait pu sauver Yu…

« Comme moi… » Pensa Allen une pointe au cœur pour lui et son harceleur.

Lavi le laissa devant la tribune, étant le guitariste il devait se rendre depuis dix minutes déjà derrière le rideau… Le brun allait lui passer un sale quart d'heure voire deux s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Le blandin le remercia et rentra à l'intérieur elle était encore vide cela était pour autant normal puisque les portes ouvrant aux autres spectateurs s'ouvriraient dans quelques temps encore. Il inspecta donc la drôle de pièce plein de curiosité : des fauteuils rouges et bordures doré alignés en trois rangés de quatre fauteuils pour le premier puis de cinq coupé par un petit escalier. Le blandinet passa doucement ses doigts sur le dos du siège, la matière lui rappelait fort les vieux tissus de ces meubles anciens et qui valent tant de valeurs. Il ne put éviter de rougir en remarquant la chance qui c'était présenté à lui, et dieu sait combien il en avait peu où plutôt qu'elle tournait rapidement.

« Allen Walker ? »

Le dit nommé qui entre temps c'était assis au premier rang pour regarder la salle en dessous de lui, pivota à l'appel. Devant lui un blondinet de 25 ans se présentait à lui, une queue de cheval tombant sur son épaule droite et un air assez surpris sur le visage le dévisageait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

« Link ? Hésita notre héros peu sûr de le reconnaitre.  
- Exact mais… Que faites-vous ici ?  
- La… Lavi m'a invité bafouilla t'il encore surprit de voir une troisième vieille connaissance de lycée dans la même journée.  
- Lavi ? Il ne m'a rien dit… Murmura t'il une main cachant en partit ses lèvres. Vous voyez depuis combien de temps ?  
-Hein ? Ah non ! On s'est rencontré tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Allen qui sentait les mauvaises insinuations venir. Je viens d'emménagé et il m'a proposé de venir le voir, c'est tout !  
- Hum… » Répondit tout simplement le blondin sceptique.

C'est donc entre étonnement et gêne qu'Allen se retourna, demandant pourquoi est-ce que cela se passait toujours comme ça…

* * *

« Encore un… Fit Bak une main sur le visage pour cacher l'odeur et cette envie de vomir qui lui prenait depuis le début des recherches.  
- Pauvre Fiddler… Murmura le chargé d'enquête.  
-Pauvre ? C'était un voyou sans vergogne ! Déclara une voix qui s'approcha d'eux.  
- Lenny-san ! » S'exclama le plus jeune toujours caché à moitié.

La dite nommée arriva à leur porté, regardant de haut le cadavre ensanglanté du jeune homme qui était à présent à ses pieds. Son corps était dans un état tel qu'une description approfondie aurait relevé le cœur de bon nombre de gens : Ses quatre membres prédominants étaient déboités, ses doigts avaient été retournés un à un après avoir extrait l'ongle de leur chair… Ses yeux et sa bouche ouverts exprimant toute la peur et la douleur qu'il avait subit car oui, rien n'avait été fait post mortem.

« Que fait-on ? Demanda Bak  
- Rever-san vous n'allez pas étouffer l'affaire indéfiniment non ? »

Reever était en retrait, toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Ils en étaient déjà au troisième meurtre en moins de trois semaines et le dernier crime affirmait que le tueur voulait accélérer la cadence…

« Je crois qu'il va falloir interrompre la petite fête… »

* * *

Allen était agrippé à la rambarde, des étoiles dans les yeux tellement la surprise et le bonheur l'envahissait : sur la scène se tenait les Odéon, un groupe de musique qui faisait fureur depuis l'an dernier. S'il n'était pas au courant que Lavi et Kanda en faisait partit c'était pour une raison assez peu banale : Les Odéons portaient chacun des masques, cachant ainsi leur véritable identité et aiguisant encore plus la curiosité chez les fans. C'est pourquoi peu de personne était au courant que deux de ses voisins étaient devenu de fameuses « stars ».

La musique s'éleva dans les airs tandis que les cris qui hurlaient depuis leur apparition s'amenuisaient. La foule –plutôt une bonne partie des filles- trépignaient devant ces garçons si mystérieux qui faisaient sonner leur instrument de musiques malheureusement, une ombre vint noircir le tableau au bout de vingt bonne minute : la police arriva. Tout se passa dans le calme le plus complet, enfin sauf pour trois personnes.

« Sortez nous de là ! Rugit un Kanda au bord de la crise des nerfs visiblement agacé par l'arrêt prématuré de son concert.  
- Yu ça fait une heure que tu beugles, mets là en sourdine s'il te plait. Supplia Lavi les oreilles aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
- Je n'hurlerais pas si on ne nous avait pas traité de la sorte ! Non mais je rêve… HEY CA VA DURER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ? 'TAIN A PEINE REVENU ET BOUM CA RECOMMENCE ! »

Alors qu'un métis tentait d'évacuer sa colère, un autre plus timide regardait le sol un peu abattu. Le dos recourbé, les mains jointes et un air un peu inquiet sur le visage. A côté de lui Lavi qui, n'arrivant pas à calmer son collègue avait décidé de rassurer le plus jeune il lui frotta gentiment la tête, cela réveillé doucement le blandinet qui la releva pour croiser le regard de son ainé. Il y trouva un sourire réconfortant et plein d'assurance.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a rien fait de mal. Ils vont nous relâcher très vite et on y se boire un verre après !  
- Lavi… Même dans ces situations là tu ne penses qu'à te bourrer la gueule ? »

Le rouquin se tétanisa sur place et ne tarda pas à devenir blême, touché.

« Pour une fois moyashi on est sûr la même longueur d'onde ! Avoua Kanda d'un sourire satisfait  
-Moui…. Tu vaux pas mieux.  
- Pardon ? »

Un bruit sortit du sol comme le grincement d'une porte, des policiers ne tardèrent pas à venir. Deux d'entre eux étaient Bak et Reever, la confrontation n'allait pas tarder…

« Yu Kanda et Allen Walker ? Demanda le plus vieux qui semblait vouloir déterminer ceux qu'ils cherchaient.  
-Pour vous ce sera Kanda. Fit le japonais, sa bonne humeur toujours pas retrouvée.  
-Très bien et Walker ? »

Le dit nommé se releva puis tournant les talons, il fit face au policier qui le demandait. Après une bonne inspiration il releva les yeux, prêt à faire face àce qui semblait être ce qu'on appelle le destin :

« Je suis Allen Walker »


	3. Chapter 3: Petit séjour en prison

**Et voilà 3ème chapitres! Maintenant que j'ai repris Play les chapitres arriveront plus rapidement... J'espère**

**Bon comme vous le savez, les personnages ne sont pas de moi etc... ^^**

**Désolé pour les fautes (en avances) et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Titre: Play**

**Chapitre 3 : Petit séjour en prison**

« On peut savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Et où sont les deux autres ? » Fit une voix râleuse connut de tous.

Assis sur une chaise et les mains sur la table, Yu était enfermé dans un quatre mur du nom de « salle d'interrogatoire ». N'excédant pas les quatre mètres carrés, la pièce n'était habillé que d'une table grisâtre, totalement dénudé d'esthétisme et avait pour seules compagnie deux chaises de chaque côtés de sa longueur. Séparé depuis une bonne demi-heure de ces compagnons, la colère commençait à s'adoucir et prendre un ton légèrement méfiant et cynique chez le ténébreux qu'il était. Ce qui tombait assez mal pour le beau japonais : c'était Renée qui allait s'occuper de lui.

« Vos amis vont très bien, ils attendent sagement dans des endroits semblables à vous au même moment.  
- Une question répondue si rapidement ce n'est pas mal… Et la première ? »

La jeune femme s'assit de l'autre côté du meuble, là ou se trouvait l'autre chaise. La jambe droite repliée sur l'autre et son menton contre sa main lui faisait appuyer le bord dans toute sa gravité. La seconde gardait une prise sur une enveloppe jaunâtre dont on ne connaissait pas encore l'utilité mais paraissait détenir un des clés de cet emprisonnement. Le sourire satisfait sur son visage n'était pas sans déplaire à l'incarcéré qui n'avait aucunement envie d'aider la gente policière, surtout après l'arrêt de son concert. Ca pour faire de la pub et avoir un audimat ils allaient en avoir…

« Vous n'en avez aucune idée ?  
- Si c'est pour le tapage nocturne, on avait l'accord de la Mairie… Et je peux vous dire que ça ne vas pas se passer comme cela.  
-Cela n'a rien avoir avec un quelconque problème de musique. Je ne me déplace pas pour ce genre de problème.  
- Vraiment ? Et bien vous devez vous ennuyer dans votre bureau, Etretat est une ville plutôt emmerdante.  
-Elle l'était… Jusqu'à quelques temps. »

Sur ces mots Renée fit glisser la fameuse enveloppe à Yu qui ne se gêna pas pour fouiller dedans et regarder le « présent » de la jeune femme. Il déchira sans vergogne l'ouverture et passa sa main à travers, pour en ressortir des photocopies. Ses yeux les parcoururent pendant un bon moment : il y en avait moins d'une dizaine et après les avoir fait une à une et il lui jeta à la figure. Les images retombèrent sur la table dans un claquement suffisamment audible pour en ressentir la tension de l'envoi. Elles atterrirent sur le meuble tantôt visible, tantôt retournée mais une bonne partie était les unes sur les autres. Sur celle tout au dessus se trouvait un corps, celui d'une personne qu'il avait déjà rencontré, avec qui il avait passé quelques années dans un quartier.

« C'est quoi ce merdier ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Demanda-t-il écœuré.  
- « Ca » ce sont les trois meurtres qui se sont déroulés rien que cette semaine et dans cette ville. Vous les reconnaissez ?  
-Que…  
- Fiddler, Chaoji… C'était vos camarades avant non ?  
- C'était il y a des années ! Des copains d'école et de quartier, je les ais quitté en partant d'ici il y a plus de 5 ans !  
- Vraiment ? Mais vous avez tout de même une petite idée de ce qui se passe ? »

Renée attrapa vivement une des photos et la plaça devant la figure de Kanda qui rétreignit un regard dégouté.

« Et Johnny Gil ? Vous savez qui il est aussi n'est-ce pas ?  
- De vue seulement.  
- En effet, vous étiez plutôt sur son meilleur ami… Allen Walker. »

* * *

« Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous… Walker-san. Commença Reever d'un doux sourire.  
-Enchanté. Fit le blandinet qui joignit le geste à la parole en faisant une courbette en avant.  
- Votre arrivé c'est plutôt bien passé ?  
-Oui, les gens ont été plutôt bienveillants à mon égard et les élèves étaient charmants.  
- Je vois… »

Le policier tourna la tête vers la glace, il y avait sans nul doute quelqu'un derrière qui les observait silencieusement… Scrutant le moindre mot, geste qui pourrait indiquer quelque chose sur lui ou ces agissements. Cependant tout cela n'expliquait pas encore les raisons qui les avaient poussés à être ici…. Pourtant le plus jeune des retenus était parfaitement calme, il n'avait aucun air inquiet sur son visage ou dans des postures qui indiqueraient une anxiété qu'il tenterait de cacher. Bien au contraire il semblait prendre de manière tout à fait légitime cette arrestation, à croire qu'il était soit ingénue soit coupable et responsable de ces actes. A moins que ce ne soit peut-être qu'une forte certitude sur son innocence ?

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?… Murmura t'il sans vraiment chercher de réponses, toujours les yeux rivés sur le miroir.  
-Oui »

* * *

« Pas vraiment non… » Fit un rouquin qui ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de son transfert ici.

Enfermé dans une salle jumelle aux autres, le guitariste du groupe Odéon avait pour interlocuteur le plus jeune des trois enquêteurs. Il avait été décidé que ce serait à Bak de lui expliquer la situation comme il n'était pas dans les premiers de la « liste », malgré tout ils ne pouvaient se permettre de ne pas l'interroger et garder un œil sur lui restait nécessaire pour la suite de l'enquête.

De son côté l'instrumentaliste remarquait qu'à aucun moment le mot « avocat » n'avait été précisé, il n'était donc pas en état d'arrestation ? Tout cela n'était pas très réglementaire… Espérons que cela soit la seule chose, il n'avait pas envie de finir à l'hôpital surtout que pour une fois il n'avait encore rien fait. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par l'enquêteur qui lui donna enfin un début d'explication :

« Tout ce la est encore secret… Mais des meurtres surviennent dans cette ville depuis quelques semaines. »

Sur cette déclaration Lavi ne put que le regarder d'un air stupéfait, était il en train de le désigner comme l'un des potentiels coupable dans cette affaire ? Bak qui était toujours debout s'avança vers lui et, après s'être assis en bout de lui expliqua toute repris.

« Il y a trois mois environ, un de nos policiers Johnny Gil a été assassiné chez lui. On l'a découvert dans un état où seul l'ADN pouvait nous certifier que c'était bien lui.  
- Mais ça ne peut être nous ! Nous sommes arrivés ici il y a deux semaines et Allen vient à peine d'emménager ! Se défendit le roux qui n'avait de temps à perdre à discuter de ça.  
- C'est exact mais laisse moi finir mon histoire et tu comprendras où je veux en venir : Cependant les meurtres ont reprit de plus belle hier et aujourd'hui, soit un homicide par tranche de 24h environ.  
- Il y a un lien avec le premier ? Demanda le plus jeune  
- Surement.  
-Alors ça ne peut être nous !  
- Mais pourquoi est-tu persuadé que nous vous avons désigné comme les fautifs ? A moins que ce soit un aveu ? »

Lavi resta silencieux, évidemment que non. Il n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit et Yu non plus, certes ils avaient fait beaucoup de bêtise mais celle-ci n'en faisait pas partis. C'est pourquoi il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils étaient là, s'ils n'avaient commis aucun crime que faisait-il ici à être interroger de cette manière ?

« Vous n'êtes pas là en tant qu'accuser Bookman-san. Affirma le policier.  
-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
-Parce qu'il y a une personne dans la pièce à côté qui est peut-être celui qu'on cherche.  
-YU N'A RIEN FAIS NON PLUS ! »

Bak se redressa calmant aussitôt les ardeurs de Lavi qui ne cherchaient qu'à protéger son camarade. Le plus vieux traversa la salle, se dirigeant vers la seule porte de sortie quand il fut enfin à sa hauteur il agrippa la poignée fermement et ajouta simplement :

« Je ne parlais pas de lui »

Lavi se retourna rapidement mais n'aperçut qu'une reste et vague partie de corps qui refermait la pièce instantanément.

* * *

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que la mort de ce cul de bouteille est lié à celui de mes ex camarades de classes ?  
- Tout à fait. Assura Renée.  
- Et quel est ce fameux rapport ? Le fait qu'ils ont fréquenté le même collègue et lycée ? Renchérit un japonais bien cynique.  
- Ce n'est qu'un point parmi tant d'autres mais c'est vrai qu'ils en font parti. Toutefois la première raison est un carnet.  
- Un carnet ? Répéta Yu  
- En effet, Johnny travaillait sur une vieille affaire et dessus une liste de personne était inscrite. »

Ne voyant vraiment le rapport sur lui et ces fameuses morts inexpliquées, la jeune femme tenta de résumé rapidement :

« La vieille affaire en question est le meurtre qui a été commis il y a 6 ans, dessus figurait une liste de noms avec les potentiels tueurs et évidemment tu étais sur cette liste. »

Renée ne put qu'esquisser un sourire en remarquant le visage du métis prendre un teint plus pâle, ses yeux grands ouvert et surement dut à une surprise de taille et passablement mauvaise, ne tardèrent pas à prendre une mine plutôt hargneuse et n'aimant pas les insinuations.

« En clair vous m'accusez d'avoir tué « cet homme » et d'avoir voulu faire taire celui qui essayait de démasquer le coupable ? Mai pourquoi m'en prendre aux deux autres ? J'ai tellement bien pris mon pied que j'ai voulu continuer ? Arrêtez de voir des serials killers partout ! On n'est pas en Amérique.  
- En faite nous avons pensez au départ qu'un des membres sur la liste était notre tueur. Admit Renée  
- Je suppose qu'il y a le superbe « **mais** » dans votre prochaine phrase ?  
- Cependant la mort de Chaoji et Fiddler nous amène à une autre possibilité : Il se pourrait que ce soit une vendetta.  
- Une quoi ? demanda Yu qui n'avait pas tout suivit.  
-Une vengeance si vous préféré, quelqu'un qui s'en prendrait à tous ceux qui sont dans ce carnet.  
- Oh… Alors je suis passé de coupable à pauvre victime qui risque de se faire tuer à la moindre occasion ? Ptiééé chère madame protégez moi… Susurra-t-il avec toute la moquerie qu'il avait dans sa voix.  
-Même si le fait de vous laisser à votre sort me plairait assez, je dois malheureusement faire mon travail. Vous serez surveillé dès à présent, pour votre bien j'entends.»

Le mur sembla être cogné deux fois, la jeune policière se leva quelques secondes après et repris les dossiers avant de sortir à son tour. Yu la regarda partir d'un sale œil et une fois avoir pris son aise les pieds sur la table il ferma les yeux, la nuit allait être longue ici.

« Pour mon bien… **_Elle est bien_** **_bonne celle-là »_**

**_

* * *

_**

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?…  
-Oui »

Reever le regarda un instant, une douleur dans la poitrine pour l'enfant qu'il avait été et brisé cette nuit là… Comme il s'en doutait le visage d'Allen ne portait aucune tristesse en disant ces mots. Ses grands yeux gris semblaient tout comme le reste de son corps devenu insensible à ces souvenirs. Etait-ce normal d'arriver au point de l'accepter tout naturellement ? Le policier regarda le jeune professeur qui, voyant son désarroi ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire. Ca aussi… Depuis quand une victime devait elle rassurer les gens qui avaient pour mission de la protéger ? Allen avait vécu, non, vivait une histoire sordide depuis six longs années et la seule chose que la police avait put faire pour atténuer sa douleur était des plates excuses et toute la peine qu'il avait pour lui. En somme : rien.

« C'est à propos de ce qu'il c'est passé lorsque je n'avais que 15 ans n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis désolé, tu n'as surement pas envie de t'en rappeler  
-Oh je n'ai pas besoin de vraiment chercher dans ma mémoire pour me remémorer. »

Allen regarda fixement le sol quelques secondes avant de refaire face aux regards attristé de son locuteur.

« Il y a de cela 6 ans, j'ai été violé et séquestré par un inconnu pendant plus d'une semaine. Mon ami Wisely lui, ne s'en est pas sortit. »


	4. Chapter 4: Chasseurs chassés

**4ème chapitre ! Et je vous met le 5 tout de suite après... Parce qu'il est vraiment court celui-là, pardon.  
**

**Bon comme vous le savez, les personnages ne sont pas de moi etc... ^^**

**Désolé pour les fautes (en avance) et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Titre: Play**

**Chapitre 4 : Chasseur(s) chassé(s).**

« Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications…  
- Je ne les ai pas tué. »

Allen, assis dans un fauteuil noir avec un coussin blanc, tenait fermement ses genoux dans ses mains. De chaque côté se tenait deux membres d'Odéon, le chanteur et le guitariste eux aussi dans des sièges similaires qui restaient silencieux face à ce démentit.

« Ca je m'en doute tu étais avec moi durant le dernier meurtre, si c'était un serial killer alors ça ne peut être toi.  
- Merci.  
-Toutefois, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique cette histoire de « liste » et pourquoi on voudrait me tuer ? »

Les dés étaient lancés, au moins Lavi n'y allait pas que par quatre chemins et c'était tout en son honneur. Les yeux du plus jeune se posèrent sur le rouquin, il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans le regard qui lui répondait. En vérité le guitariste ne cherchait qu'une explication sincère, il ne voyait pas en quoi il aurait put être sur un carnet de la mort car il n'avait jamais eut de problème et surtout pas avec le jeune Walker.

« Ils sont allés jusqu'à vous le dire ?  
-Oui. Répondit Yu sans détour»

Le cadet se tut quelques instants… Apparemment l'étau se resserrait dès à présent sur lui, cela n'avait pas perdu de temps.

« Très bien… Je dois t'expliquer alors. »

La discussion fut longue, Allen commença à lui raconter son histoire mais de manière à éviter les détails les plus sordide : A l'époque il était un lycéen d'un niveau normal, cherchant sa voie et un besoin de reconnaissance, ce que demande la plupart des adolescents qui doute d'eux. Sa vie pouvait être l'une des plus banals qui existent s'il n'y avait pas eu cette malheureuse chevelure… La différence à un prix, tout le monde le sait et l'adolescent en ces temps le paya cher.

* * *

**_*6 ans plus tôt*_**

Allen vivait avec son père Mana depuis l'âge de dix ans dans ce petit quartier où l'on se connait tous et les rumeurs circulent vite, trop vite.

« Alors c'est toi l'albinos ? »

Les ragots aussi.

« En..Enchanté ! » Fit Allen avec une courbette qui l'accompagnait.

Devant lui quatre garçons venaient d'arriver dans le parc où il se trouvait, le plus vieux Fiddler avait treize ans et étaient suivit de Chaoji et Tokusa du même âge qu'Allen, enfin Matthew avait une année de moins et regardait le dialogue bien loin derrière eux.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… » Fit le plus âgé d'un sourire.

Les harcèlements durèrent cinq longues années, allant de la simple insulte à des menaces non tenues mais terriblement angoissantes. Des objets disparaissant que l'on retrouvait cassés ou dans des endroits insoluble tel que les arbres, dans les toilettes ou parfois vendu à d'autres enfants. Les problèmes des petites villes, c'est qu'on ne peut vraiment punir certains enfants qui sont… Excusés ? Il suffisait d'avoir un parent assez bien haut dans cette société pour couvrir des affaires classées comme des « enfantillages ». Mais alors que cela pouvait déjà être considéré pour certains comme d'insoutenable brimades, s'ajoutèrent aux moqueries et aux coups dans le dos une autre personne… Plus entreprenante, plus sadique.

« Tiens mais c'est Moyashi »

Cette personne portait le nom de Kanda.

* * *

« Attend, interrompit Lavi. Tu es en train de me dire que Yu t'as plus persécuté encore ?  
- Demande-le-lui toi-même, il est juste à côté. «

Le dit nommé ne broncha pas, allumant juste une seconde cigarette qu'il apporta à sa bouche. Son regard, scrutait le mur sans aucune culpabilité. Le rouquin l'observa un instant avant de baisser la tête, regrettant pour deux.

« Je savais que vous ne vous entendiez pas, mais de là à entendre qu'il était pire qu'eux... J'ai du mal à te croire.  
- C'était juste des bagarres de rues, cracha Yu sans même qu'on lui donne la parole. On se tapait dessus c'est tout, moi au moins je ne faisais pas des coups bas comme ces vermines. Je lui foutais mon poing et basta.  
-Yu… Tu pourrais avoir un peu de remords ? Même faire juste semblant. Demanda Lavi prit d'une envie de le cogner.  
- C'est physique je n'y arrive pas. Admit le métis.  
- C'est bien ça le problème… » Murmura le plus jeune

Les deux membres d'Odéons tournèrent leur tête en sa direction, ils virent sans difficulté la mine totalement blessé du blandin. Ses yeux en parties brouillés tentaient tout de même de garder un semblant de bien être sans pour autant y arriver. Ils pouvaient voir ses mains se tordre elle-même de douleur et tenter d'y concentrer la souffrance qui c'était accumulée en lui depuis.

* * *

« Mon nom c'est Allen  
-Je retiendrais ton nom quand tu auras le mérite de le porter. »

Yu Kanda, il avait trois ans de plus que lui. Il passait son temps seul, parlait avec ses mains plutôt que de dialoguer passivement. C'était sa façon de faire et malgré tout…

« Et je dois faire quoi pour avoir ton respect ?  
- Même si je te faisais un plan détaillé tu serais incapable de t'y plier »

Malgré les coups de poings les plus violents qu'il avait pu lui mettre…

« Tu es exactement comme les autres.  
- Ne me compare pas à ces gamins qui ont besoin d'un défouloir. Ce n'est pas ton physique qui m'écœure. »

Malgré toute l'animosité et le rejet qu'il lui renvoyait sans cesse….

« Et c'est quoi ?  
- Ta faiblesse. »

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était les rares mots qu'il employait. Une vérité cruelle mais aussi… L'une des rares personnes qui aurait put se soustraire à son physique.

* * *

« C'est bien plus difficile d'être rejeté par une personne qui déteste ce que vous êtes que par un physique dérangeant… Il était à cette époque le plus cruel de tous. »

Lorsqu'Allen eut finit ce début de résumé un silence s'installa, suffisamment oppressant pour gêner même le japonais qui soupira exaspéré. Il écrasa sa cigarette et se releva avant d'aller chercher son blouson, Lavi se redressa à son tour et l'appela. Aucune réponse, si ce n'est le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Le rouquin se rassit fatigué par le comportement puéril de son ami d'enfance, au moins cette histoire l'avait atteint d'une manière… Mais devant ces pensées, il se gifla mentalement : il devait garder les idées claires et rester attentif pour entendre la suite. De son côté Allen n'avait pas cillé en voyant Kanda partir subitement, après tout il était toujours un moyashi pour lui non? Et pourtant il avait bien grandit en six ans…

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as gardé une mauvaise opinion sur eux mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette liste noire. Certes ils t'ont mené la vie dure mais de là à confectionner un carnet avec le nom de personnes à tuer c'est…  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite : je n'ai jamais créé ce cahier, et surtout pas dans le but de me venger de mauvaise plaisanteries.  
- Pardon ?  
- Comme tu le dis, assassiner quelqu'un parce qu'il a jeté mon devoir dans l'étang ce n'est pas mon genre. Non seulement je n'ai pas fait cette liste mais en plus je suis surement dessus. »

Allen se leva du fauteuil et traversa la pièce suivit des yeux par un roux qui ne comprenait plus rien. Le blandinet s'arrêta devant une étagère et après ouvrit un tiroir, en ressortit une boite qu'il apporta sur la table situé entre les trois fauteuils. Il ouvrit le coffret laissant ainsi apparaitre une centaine d'enveloppes entassées les unes sur les autres. Lavi regarda ces bouts de papiers sans un mot, qu'étaient-ce ces choses ? Qui y 'avait il à l'intérieur ?

« Ce sont des lettres. Expliqua Allen  
- Des lettres de qui ?  
- Qui sait ? Il n'y a pas de nom.  
- Et que disent-elles ? »

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta, détournant la tête un bon moment pour ne pas regarder Lavi dans les yeux. Sa main droite s'approcha de sa bouche, celle-ci s'ouvrit découvrant des dents qui attaquèrent l'ongle du pouce qu'il mordilla frénétiquement. Il lui répondit sans s'arrêter, son regard toujours ailleurs et d'une voix un peu enroué :

« Des choses écœurantes, sales, dégoutantes.  
- Des choses sur la liste ?  
- Seulement dans quelques unes.  
-Et les autres ? »

Allen ne repartit pas, mordant encore plus cette griffe qui semblait le calmer. En l'observant ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même, aussi stressé, il comprit aisément qu'il n'y avait pas eu qu'une histoire de brimades… Lavi se mit à réfléchir un petit moment, imbriquant les quelques pièces du puzzle ensemble malgré de nombreux trou qui ne lui permettaient pas de visualiser une cohérence dans le décor. Une fois tout relié, il tenta une hypothèse qui le tétanisa.

« Allen, tu es parti il y a environ six ans ?  
- Oui  
- Dans le journal de l'époque un enfant a été tué peu de temps avant, tu le connaissais ? C'était un ami à toi non ?  
- En effet.  
- Allen… Ces lettres tu…  
- Les reçois depuis 6 ans ? Oui. »

Le visage de Lavi figé depuis se décomposa, il avait compris qui écrivait les lettres…

« Le tueur… N'a jamais été retrouvé. » Murmura l'ainé

Allen ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête et referma d'un claquement le coffret, cela fit sursauter le rouquin encore abasourdi par la révélation.

« On se croirait en plein film policier. Lança le guitariste en se frottant furieusement les cheveux n'y croyant pas.  
- A qui le dis-tu.  
- Alors le garçon tué il y a six ans était un parmi une longue liste ?  
- Surement.  
- Il t'en parlé non ? » Demanda Lavi qui commençait à croire qu'Allen avait l'intention de rester évasif.

Le « harcelé » s'installa un peu plus confortablement, les jambes par-dessus les bras du fauteuil. Il ferma les paupières et avoua le reste :

« Je connais quelques noms seulement, où du moins des noms hypothétiques.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- « Je ferais souffrir tous ceux qui ont eu l'audace de te faire du mal » voila ce qu'il a écrit, je suppose donc qu'il y a dans le lot toutes les personnes qui m'ont maltraité. »

Lavi se redressa immédiatement et sortit au pas de course, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer convenablement la porte. Peut-être que le japonais était en danger à ce moment même ? Allen toujours les yeux fermés laissa alors son visage se détendre et former un long et large sourire.

Dans la forêt de l'automne  
Ce matin est arrivée  
Une chose que personne  
N'aurait pu imaginer

Un lapin à tué un chasseur

Avec un fusil_ chargé_


	5. Chapter 5: Poisse qui colle à la peau

**Et voilà dans le même créneau le n°5 comme promis!**

**Perso pas à moi ect... Ca y est la relation Yullen commence au prochain chapitre :P il était temps !**

**Bonne Lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui me commentent ! C'est grâce à vous si la fic ne tombe pas dans l'oublie...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :****Une poisse qui colle à la peau**

La nuit était passé et aucun autre meurtre n'avait été à déplorer, du moins pas dans le journal que lisait Allen avant d'aller au travail. Juste un problème de scène pour le concert qui avait du être reporté à dans deux semaines… Le blandinet leur souhaitait bonne chance pour trouver le tueur dans ce laps de temps. Quoiqu'il en soit nous étions samedi et il n'aurait donc qu'une heure et demi ce matin, cela lui laissait la journée de libre et il pourrait finir les derniers cartons qui lui restai. Il pourrait ainsi se vider la tête un bon moment tout en espérant ne pas avoir encore de mauvaise rencontre…

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, le professeur ferma à clé chez lui et partit au lycée. S'il y avait une chose qui tournait bien c'était au moins son travail, cela lui donnait un peu de baume au cœur. Une fois le cours terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour donner les clés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant une voix étrangement familière qui assaillait une tierce personne, il s'approcha curieux et tout son corps se crispa. Devant lui un rouquin et un blond qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu : le premier tirant l'autre en arrière comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Tout cela formait un bazar fortement sonore qui avait ramené une bonne petite foule autour.

« Lâche-moi, traitre, goujat ! Fit le second  
- Tu n'y es pas du tout, il n'y a rien entre nous !  
- Alors que faisais tu chez lui à cette heure ?  
- Mouuuu c'est pas ce que tu crois et il y avait Yu aussi…  
- A PARCE QUE TU FAIS CA A TROIS MAINTENANT ? »

Les rires éclatèrent devant la querelle, tandis qu'un blandinet rouge jusqu'aux oreilles se doutait qu'il valait mieux mettre la poudre d'escampette. Mauvais timing :

« TOI »

Peut-être qu'en courant il le sèmerait ?

* * *

« Merci  
- Je vous en prie »

A seulement quelques centaines de là, un homme se tenait devant le bureau de post. Un paquet d'enveloppe à la main avançant dans la rue lentement, sur le trottoir qu'il longea jusqu'à une maison où la pancarte [a vendre] venait à peine d'être retiré. Il glissa dans la boite aux lettres l'une d'elle avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

Enfin « chez lui » est un bien grand mot, il n'habitait plus ici depuis longtemps maintenant. En vérité il avait loué l'habitation le temps d'une petite affaire qu'il allait résoudre ici, pour enfin allé de l'avant une fois le travail terminé.

Sa maison était grande, bien trop grande pour lui seul mais il y avait suffisamment de pièces pour dissimuler des choses de ci et là. Dans l'une d'elle se tenait d'ailleurs l'une de ces « choses », elle était presque de sa taille, cheveux blonds attachés en une couette sur le coté. Il attendait que son hôte revienne et se demandait ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire… Finalement il arriva, posa le paquet à côté de lui et s'assit en face de son invité avant de le regarder minutieusement. Le convive qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il était là ni même une raison qui vaudrait cette invitation après tant d'année, lui demanda finalement ce qu'il en était.

« Allen Walker ça te dis quelque chose ? Demanda l'hôte impassiblement  
- L'albinos c'est ça ? Ouai j'ai appris qu'il était de retour et alors ?  
- Tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose ?  
- J'ai pas que ça à foutre… Râla l'invité qui commençait à comprendre la raison.  
- Je vois.  
- Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as des remords ? »

Il ne répondit pas, laissant le convive soupirer avant de mettre ces mains derrière sa tête.

« Franchement t'es le dernier à qui j'aurais pensé pour venir me parler de ça… Avoua-t-il visiblement déçu.  
- Je ne suis pas venu te faire de leçon  
- Et tu veux quoi au juste ? Demanda le blond d'un sale œil.  
- En faite j'ai déjà ce que je veux réellement… Déclara le maitre de maison.  
- T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec, je suis là pourquoi alors ?  
- Parce que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps à vivre…  
- Euh comment ça ? »

L'hôte se remit debout et après avoir pris le paquet d'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit et rangea dans un meuble de la pièce, il se retourna avec dans les mains un carnet.

« Euh… Kanda ? »

* * *

« Mouuuuu. Link-san est terrible… »

Allen déambulait sur le trottoir la gorge encore enflée par la tentative d'assassinat qu'il venait de recevoir, il savait au fond de lui que rester près de Lavi lui vaudrait des ennuis… Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez. Le professeur arpenta la rue qui le ramenait chez lui mais alors qu'il ouvrait son portail pour se rendre à sa porte d'entrée, quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Dure matinée ? »

Le héros se retourna, au niveau de la petite porte qu'il venait de franchir se tenait la première personne familière qu'il avait rencontré en revenant ici. L'un de ses anciens meilleurs amis, Tyki Mikk.

« Je crois que les gens ont raison quand ils disaient que j'étais maudit.  
- Mais non… »

A cette réponse l'ancien ami lui sourit généreusement et lui proposa un peu de réconfort. Le blandinet accepta un peu embarrassé et ils se retrouvèrent chez lui à siroter un café. Tyki regarda un peu partout émerveillé de voir que l'intérieur était déjà si propre et aménagé, il ne restait que cinq ou six cartons à ranger.

« Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? Demanda l'invité curieux de voir dépasser un cadre.  
- Mes souvenirs d'enfances.  
- Vraiment ? Je suis dedans aussi ? Ajouta t'il ensuite taquin.  
- Ce sont des souvenirs d'enfance donc oui.  
- Je peux ?  
- Ne te gêne pas »

Tyki ouvrit le carton et se mit à rire en voyant que le fameux cadre était une de leur photo de classe, la première année où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lui, Allen, Lou fa, Marie et…

« La tête de Johny dessus ! Il avait déjà ses cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens ! S'esclaffa le plus vieux  
- Et ces lunettes aussi… Rajouta Allen d'un demi-sourire.  
- En parlant de Johnny qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis un bon bout de temps et toi ? »

Le blandin se crispa en entendant cette question, la fatidique et non pas la moindre sadique interrogation.

« Il est mort. »

Tyki se stoppa net, d'abord hésitant avant de se retourner pour regarder Allen qui cachait son visage dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… »

Il reposa le cadre et se dressa sur ses jambes avant de rejoindre Allen sur le canapé situé sous la fenêtre. Il prit place à côté de celui-ci et de son bras l'enlaça, le corps du blandin suivit le mouvement. Les yeux grands ouvert il se laissa faire surpris, sa tête retombant sur le haut de ce torse contre lequel il avait plus jeune tant pleurer. Aujourd'hui le schéma se répétait, à la différence qu'il n'était plus un enfant qui se laisserait faire.

« Je ne lui pardonnerais pas…  
- Pardon ? Demanda Tyki qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu.  
- Cette personne, qui a tué Wisely et Johnny… Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Déclara-t-il totalement.  
- Je vois… »

Tyki attrapa le menton d'Allen et l'obligea à le regarder, des larmes coulaient sur les joues du plus jeune, celles pleines de rage et de vengeance. Celui-là l'embrassa sur le front, symbole d'un baiser pur et chaste qui ne souhaitait que réconforter un vieil ami en date. Le professeur ferma les yeux face à ce contact tout en laissant quelques gouttes s'échapper.

« Dans ce cas fais très intention à toi, je ne veux pas perdre un autre ami. »

Allen ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant deux pupilles attendrissantes cependant la conversation se termina aussitôt : On venait de frapper. L'enseignant se leva lentement et après s'être dirigé vers la porte, l'ouvrit à moitié. Face à lui deux hommes en uniformes de police, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'un autre meurtre venait d'être commis et que cette fois-ci il ne sortirait pas aussi facilement de sa cellule.

* * *

« Bon retour parmi Allen Walker. Fit la jeune policière.  
- Je vous ai manqué ? » Demanda le garçon avec un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

Un peu plus tôt le blandinet avait été embarqué par les forces de l'ordre, lors de son arrestation il ne broncha pas et les suivit silencieusement avec la tête haute. Il prit congé de Tyki qui tentait de négocier en vain avec le supérieur sur le terrain, le vieil ami ne put voir qu'un sourire affectueux et apaisé de son compère. Après quelques paroles consolatrices et pleines d'optimiste, il reprit un visage impassible avant de glisser à l'intérieur de la voiture. Le trajet se passa dans uns silence mortuaire qui ne sembla pas gêner le prisonnier, celui-ci regardait la rue et paraissait ailleurs. En arrivant il apprit que sa maison était en ce moment même fouillée, la vérité n'allait pas tarder à ressurgir… Qu'il tienne sa langue ou non.

Il avait retrouvé sa place, confortablement assis sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée il y a peu. Cette fois-ci les mains dans le dos, accrochées par des menottes qui le retenaient à ce merveilleux trône si appréciable. Renée quand à elle ne c'était pas embarrassé et avait prit place sur le bord de la table, la proximité avec un présumé coupable n'avait pas le don de lui faire peur.

« Ah ah… Voila donc le vrai visage du fameux Allen Walker, Reever est décidément si corruptible.  
- J'appellerais ça plutôt de l'empathie.  
- Alors si je comprends bien, toutes les personnes qui auraient reçut des sévices peuvent passer outre les règles établies et faire ensuite les mêmes à d'autres ?  
- Je suis innocent. Répondit simplement Allen en relevant la tête la toisant du regard.  
- Vous n'avez pas tué ces personnes j'en suis convaincu, cependant… »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une bien singulière personne qui s'affala à moitié sur l'embouchure. Il était accoutré d'une dégaine provocante qu'il ne se gêna pas de cacher, montrant sans nul doute que lui aussi c'était fait avoir mais n'était pas inquiété le moins du monde. Un long sourire sadique couvrait son visage, tandis que ses yeux dévoraient goulûment le jeune garçon ligoté. Face à cette apparition non prémédité, le cadet se pétrifia soudainement. Il se doutait qu'on ne l'avait pas amené ici pour tergiverser sur la pluie et le beau temps, la raison qui l'avait amené ici et la dégaine dans laquelle il s'accordait ne laissait planer aucune hésitation pour lui. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine et il c'était déjà fait attraper ? Allen avait du mal à y croire malgré tout mais malheureusement pour lui, la confrontation allait commencer qu'il soit prêt ou non.

« Vous pouvez entrer ». Intima Renée

L'invité ne se fit pas plus prier et, après quelques pas il referma la porte. Son chewing-gum qu'il mâchait frénétiquement depuis son arrivé, claqua et fit frémir le blandin. La partie de cache-cache était terminé pour eux.

« Bonjour mon cœur, mon absence ne t'as pas trop chagriné ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Y…Yu. »


	6. Chap 6: On efface tout et on recommence

**Et on continue dans la lancé avec un chapitre de Play ! (Bon pour Zombieland j'ai encore à faire donc ce n'est pas tout de suite désolé)  
**

**Perso pas à moi ect... Enfin du Yullen (il était temps)  
**

**Bonne Lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui me commentent ! C'est grâce à vous si la fic ne tombe pas dans l'oublie...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :On efface tout et on recommence  
**

« Bonjour mon cœur, mon absence ne t'as pas trop chagriné ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Y…Yu. »

Le dit appelé ne répondit pas et prit place en face d'Allen, à la place que Renée avait utilisé un peu plus tôt. Il posa ses pieds sur la table et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sous les yeux ahuris du blandinet, il se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi nonchalant. Le métis le regarda amusé, comme si la situation était juste une bonne farce sans conséquences… Cela rebuta un peu le cadet qui ne se serait pas gêné de le secouer un peu s'il n'était pas attaché.

« Bon maintenant que vous êtes tout les deux là on peut commencer ? Demanda la policière.  
- Mouais… Fit le chanteur en perdant son sourire.  
- Très bien, alors j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment ce fait-il que depuis votre arrivée les meurtres ont reprit ?  
-'Chai pas, débuta Kanda. Peut être que c'est lui qui les zigouille. Rajouta t'il en pointant du regard le blandin.  
- Toujours aussi polie toi, grinça le plus jeune. Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi le coupable ?  
- J'ai pas d'embrouille avec ces gens moi, c'est toi qui a un mobile pour te venger… »

La discussion continua ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, énervant de plus en plus la jeune femme qui voyait sans problème son interrogatoire partir en enfantillage. Elle frappa du poing la table faisant ainsi taire les deux garçons.

« Non mais vous vous fichez vraiment de moi ? Ne jouez pas à ceux qui viennent de se retrouver, Cela fait six mois que vous avez reprit contact tout les deux! »

Allen tourna la tête et observa le mur silencieusement tandis que Yu pesta dans soupir, Renée les regarda tout les deux voyant bien qu'aucun n'avait envie de réfuter ou avouer cette vérité. Elle ouvrit alors le dossier avec dedans des papiers de logements notamment.

« Walker, cela fait bientôt une moitié d'année que tu vis entretenu par cet homme, déclara t'elle en montrant le japonais du doigt. Vous avez décidé de faire ça ensemble c'est ça ? Comme ça chacun de vous peut trouver un alibi !  
-Que ce soit clair, comment ça Allen.  
- Quoi ? Demanda la policière qui espérait enfin une ouverture.  
- J'ai payé la moitié du logement, je ne suis pas entretenu. »

Renée l'observa longuement, une colère sourde montait en elle au fur et à mesure d'entendre ces deux suspects qui semblaient ne pas comprendre la terrible situation dans laquelle ils étaient… L'interrogatoire allait être long.

* * *

« Comment ça Yu et Allen vivent ensemble ? Hurla un rouquin qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles  
- C'est ce que nous disent les registres, il y a à peu près six mois Allen Walker à emménagé dans l'une des résidences de Yu Kanda. Fit un bel homme avec un chapeau qui recouvrait ses cheveux blonds. Malgré les efforts pour éviter d'y remonter, il y a toujours des fuites.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'ils auraient pu planifier les meurtres et se confectionner des alibis ? Vous croyez qu'ils sont les coupables ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Yu a peut-être un sale caractère mais ce n'est pas un tueur ! »

Bak resta un moment silencieux, fixant les rapports d'autres délits bien moins important pendant que Lavi essayait de ne pas transpercer la chaise de ses ongles, qui la grattaient nerveusement. Tout son corps rejetait la possibilité que son meilleur ami soit le coupable, il n'avait aucune raison de se venger. Même si tous les deux avaient décidé de passer leur liaison secrète, cela ne constituait pas un mobile valable pour les déclarer suspect. Tout ce qu'on pouvait penser c'est qu'ils avaient peur qu'on découvre leur relation.

« Nous ne croyons pas qu'ils soient les coupables, je crois que nous vous l'avions déjà dit.  
- Mais alors pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il est possible qu'ils connaissent le coupable. »

* * *

« Nous savons qu'il y a six mois Walker est venu habiter avec vous et que peu de temps après Johnny Gill est mort, de là une annonce officielle à été donné pour le concert dans cette ville. Vous savez ce que je crois ? Que ce spectacle était juste une raison pour revenir ici, un ancien habitant qui revient cela peut paraitre normal. Cependant deux et tout devient louche. N'ai-je pas raison ? Interrogea la policière toujours au prise des deux garçons.  
- Et alors ? J'ai pas envie qu'on sache que je me tape un mec. Ca suffit pour me foutre en prison ? Râla le japonais irrité.  
- Désolé d'être un mec bakanda, rétorqua le blandin plutôt fâché d'entendre ce genre de propos.  
- Notre vie privée ne regarde que nous, non ? Et puis t'avais qu'à pas avoué que tu créchais chez moi.  
- JE NE CRÊCHE PAS CHEZ TOI ! »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Bak et Lavi, celui-ci d'habitude si énergique semblait avoir perdu toute la vitalité qui l'incombait. Il resta planté devant l'entré sans voix et avait du mal à regarder le petit couple qui avait stoppé leur dispute après leur entré. Bak fit signe à Renée de le suivre et ce malgré les réticences, ils les laissèrent tous les trois et un silence de mort.

« Tu veux une chaise ? Demanda Allen gentiment.  
- Non, je préfère rester debout, répondit froidement Lavi.  
- Comme tu veux…  
- Vous êtes bons comédiens vous savez ? Même pas un doute… Je n'ai même pas eu un seul doute à votre égard. »

Allen regarda le sol, le cœur lourd pendant que le roux continuait son monologue. Yu quand à lui ne cillait pas, comme si tout cela ne le chagrinait pas le moindre du monde. Il regardait franchement son ami sans détour, seul le clignement de ses yeux indiquait un quelconque mouvement.

« J'ai du être vraiment stupide en essayant de vous réconcilier, quel crétin je fais. Je m'étais rendu compte que tu ne faisais plus venir des « amis » dans ta chambre d'hôtel mais je pensais juste que tu avais enfin passé ce cap et que ta bonne humeur allait de paire… Je n'ai vraiment rien compris. Et ça se dit meilleur ami hein.  
- Tu as finis ? Demanda Yu  
- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur Allen ? J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de confiance non ? Je n'ai jamais jugé quoi que ce soit chez toi ! Alors pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de meurtre en série bon sang ? Je n'y comprends rien à rien ! » Termina Lavi presqu'en hurlant.

Il dévisagea Yu furieux et terriblement déçut, se demandant quand celui-ci avait arrêté de lui parler. Ce qu'il avait pu faire pour être ainsi mit à l'écart lui qui depuis son enfance avait toujours été son confident. Le rouquin avait tout repassé dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas quand il aurait pu faire une bêtise et perdre sa loyauté envers lui.

« Allen et moi on sort ensemble. » Admit Yu.

Lavi prit un air blessé et croisa les bras avant de tourner son regard vers le mur de droite, il était un peu tard pour le dire maintenant…

« Le policier Bak me l'a déjà raconté.  
- On sort ensemble depuis six mois environ. Rectifia Yu.  
- Je sais.  
- C'était lui que la compagnie d'escorte(1) m'avait envoyé.  
- HEIN ? Hurla le roux stupéfait.  
- Comme tu dis, le hasard fait bien les choses. On a pas mal discuté et puis…  
- Je lui ai avoué que j'étais harcelé. Interrompit Allen en prenant enfin part à la discussion.  
- Harcelé, tu parles de ces lettres ?  
-Oui, depuis la mort de Wisely, je reçois une fois par mois une lettre. Je t'en déjà parlé tu te souviens ?  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit à la police… S'étonna le borgne comme si c'était la moindre des choses.  
- Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce soit lui, il ne parle jamais du meurtre mais juste d'un potentiel lien entre nous et de ceux qui ont pu me faire souffrir. Un délire de psychopathe pour faire simple. »

Dehors, les trois policiers chargés de la garde à vue regardait derrière la vitre la petite discussion qui se déroulait. Ecoutant l'histoire tout en prenant des notes.

« Comment peut-on vivre ainsi ? Demanda Bak qui avait du mal à garder son sang froid.  
- On ne vit pas malheureusement. Répondit simplement Reever»

* * *

« Yu m'a laissé vivre chez lui incognito, on pensait que peut-être il me laisserait tranquille.  
- Et ?  
- Quand il m'a retrouvé, il c'est vengé. Avoua sombrement le cadet.  
- Vengé ? Tu veux dire que Johnny…  
- Oui, c'était sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Et ensuite il… »

Allen n'arriva pas à continuer, l'émotion prenant malheureusement le dessus. Il cacha honteusement son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas entièrement se laisser aller à la pitié de ses interlocuteurs. Malgré de nombreuses remontrances mentales, les mots restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres tremblantes. Kanda se permit donc de continuer.

« Il a dit que si j'essayais encore de le cacher c'est à toi qu'il ferait la peau. Déclara le métis à propos de son meilleur ami. Il a demandé qu'Allen quitte mon appartement et reviennent ici, en échange d'une vie en moins sur le « carnet »  
-Le carnet ?  
-C'est une sorte de liste avec dedans toutes les personnes qui ont pu faire du mal à Allen. Le deal c'était de revenir ici et que la police n'ait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Pour le coup c'est raté. Siffla-t-il en regardant la vitre d'un sale œil.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il va y avoir encore des meurtres ? Et que je suis dedans ?  
- Apparemment ouai. » Conclut l'ainé.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, claquant le mur d'un bruit assourdissant. Dans l'embouchure : un Bak affolé qui venait donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur, mauvaises bien sûr et principalement pour une personne.

« Tokusa ! Il vient d'être assassiné ! »

* * *

1) Yu parle "d'escorte girl" pour garçons


	7. Chap 7: Premier amour

**Et voila la suite de Play!**

**Bonne nouvelle: Ca y est j'ai trouvé la fin ! Donc les deux derniers chapitres vont bientôt arriver. **

**Les perso ne sont pas à moi... etc. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Premier amour**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours eu cette couleur de cheveux. Mon père disait que c'était un blond très clair que je tenais de la famille de ma mère, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne me verrait pas grandir et me donnait ainsi un souvenir en compensation. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais souhaité faire une teinture, je ne voulais pas faire disparaitre le peu que je connaissais d'elle.

Même si j'ai eu le droit à de nombreuses brimades, il y avait tout de même des personnes que j'affectionnais particulièrement et qui réciproquement me traitait comme leurs égaux. Johnny et Loufa que j'ai rencontré en classe de cinquième, Tykki le voisin qui habitait à cette époque juste en face de chez moi. Marie étant le fils d'une amie à ma mère nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, et puis il y avait Wisely.

C'est drôle… Je ne me souviens même pas de notre première rencontre. Je ne me rappelle plus ni comment ni depuis quand on se voyait ainsi, à croire qu'il a toujours été là.

« Alleeeeeeeen »

Je relevais la tête, sortant de mes pensées par la voix de Wisely qui était debout en face de moi. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il souriait de toutes ses dents visiblement satisfait de quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose je le vis tout de suite, c'est donc les yeux écarquillés que je disais dans un souffle :

« Wisely, tes cheveux !  
- Ah tu as remarqué ? Demanda-t-il visiblement satisfait de la surprise.  
- Evidemment ! Tes beaux cheveux roux!  
- Et bien j'avais envie de changer de couleur…  
- Oui mais tu aurais pu faire ça marron, brun, noir mais ça c'est… ! Commença Allen  
- Ca me plait. Coupa Wisely d'un doux sourire.  
- On ne va pas arrêté de se moquer de toi, comme moi !  
- Je m'en moque, je les voulais ainsi. »

Blanc… Un blanc presque aussi claire que le mien. Il est vrai que Wisely avait toujours été le genre de garçon à faire tout le contraire de ce que les autres présentaient, il aimait la différence et la cultivait de toutes les manières… Je devais avouer que secrètement j'étais jaloux de lui. Son caractère à ne pas être blessé par les autres, à voir toujours le verre à moitié plein, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et la sagesse pour amie. Je l'enviais et je voulais à tout point lui ressembler.

« On dirait des frères ! Renchérit Wisely satisfait de son acte.  
- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle…  
- Tu ne me trouves pas beau comme ça ? »

Je le regardais d'un œil qui en disait long sur sa bizarrerie perpétuelle, il se défendit en tirant la langue. Sur le bout un drôle d'objet qui ressemblait fort à un…

« Tu t'es percé la langue aussi ? Hurlais-je  
- Ouai, c'est pour ça que je zozote un peu.  
- Wisely tu vas mal finir !  
- Mais nooooooooooon et puis j'ai promis de me faire percer la langue le jour où je me jetterais à l'eau ! Un homme doit tenir parole ! Ajouta le nouveau blandin fier de lui.  
-C'est vrai tu va lui dire aujourd'hui? J'espère qu'elle va dire oui ! M'exclamais-je en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.  
- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Proposa t'il en prenant une teinte un peu rosé.  
- Je n'ai pas très envie de tenir la chandelle tu sais…  
- S'il te plait, si j'y vais tout seul je vais passer pour un con. Fit Wisely en me suppliant avec ses yeux doux.  
- Très bien… » Bougonnais-je en m'imaginant encore plein de malaise à regarder les couples s'embrasser pendant que moi, j'étais toujours aussi seul.

Wisely avait donné rendez-vous à son « coup de foudre » comme il le disait si bien au palais des glaces qui se trouvait au centre de la ville. Bien que l'idée de jouer les célibataires ne me plaisait guère, j'aurais au moins servi à quelque chose s'il aurait eu besoin d'être ramassé à la petite cuillère… Du coup je tentais de me préparer psychologiquement pour un éventuel râteau à rattraper.

Quand je fus enfin arrivé là-bas, je vis qu'il était déjà en train de m'attendre et me faisait des grands signes de la main. A peine arriver à ses côtés il m'empoigna et m'emmena à l'intérieur directement, j'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir au moins cinq bonnes minutes d'avances.

« Elle est arrivée ? Demandais-je en le voyant me tirer vers l'avant avec une rapidité déconcertante.  
- Oh oui.  
- Désolé si je suis en retard…  
- Tu ne l'es pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'est donc des questions plein la tête et le souffle court que nous arrivions dans la salle principale, mes yeux allaient et venaient sur tous les miroirs. Tantôt agrandissant, tantôt rapetissant, ici tout le monde semblait singulier et déformé… J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Mais alors que je m'esclaffais devant les vitres, Wisely me tira encore le bras et nous embarqua dans un petit couloir. Après quelques virages nous arrivèrent dans un cul de sac, il lâcha finalement ma main.

« Je crois qu'il fallait tourner à droite à mon avis. Dis-je en tentant de reprendre un peu d'air  
- Non c'est ici. Affirma Wisely, sûr de lui.  
- Et elle est où alors ?  
- Regarde à ta droite. » 

Je m'exécutais et aperçus un miroir qui me réfléchissait. C'était mon véritable reflet, contrairement aux autres glaces celui-ci ci ne semblait pas avoir de distorsion quelconque, je me voyais tel que j'étais normalement.

« Euh Wisely… Il n'y a que nous deux ici, la seule chose que je vois c'est moi complètement essoufflé.  
- Je sais. »

Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris où il voulait en venir, enfin jusqu'au moment où il mit ses mains dans ses poches et baissa les yeux vers le sol en prenant un air gêné.

« T'es pédé ? Sortais-je tout naturellement.  
- Euh… Si tu pouvais éviter « pédé, pédale et tapette » ça m'arrangerait s'il te plait. Je préfère le terme gay c'est plus… Sympathique, plus joyeux… Plus gaie tu vois ? »

Je l'observais abasourdi, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes qui auraient atteit sur la planète des révélations. Seulement je ne venais simplement d'apprendre que Wisely était « gay » et pas seulement intéressé par des hommes… Surtout captivé sur moi.

« Allen ? Tenta t'il doucement  
- Ou… Oui ?  
- Ca te dérangerait de sortir avec moi ? »

_

« Oi Moyashi.  
- Maintenant que la comédie est terminée j'aimerais que tu ne m'appelles plus ainsi. »

Les trois compères étaient de nouveau en cellule, les policiers était partit sur les lieux du crime et avaient donc enfermé les garçons pour éviter une soudaine envie de fuir. Ils c'étaient donc retrouvés ainsi, tous ensembles pour se tenir compagnie.

« Moi j'ai toujours aimé t'appeler ainsi… Susurra le métis au creux de son oreille  
- Fais le malin, tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand ce sera ceinture. »

Alors que le petit couple semblait s'entendre à merveille, Lavi lui regardait à l'extérieur de la geôle. Etretat étant une petite ville, tout les policiers étaient partit sur les lieux et n'avait laissé qu'un membre de leur équipe dans leur locaux. Le rouquin ne pouvait le voir d'ici et se sentait donc bien seul face aux deux idiots derrière lui dont il était encore en colère. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'il entendit le drôle de bruit à audible qui retentissait à sa gauche, c'était une sorte de musique qui rappelait quelque chose… Une comptine d'enfant dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom ni des paroles.

« C'est pas beau de s'amuser pendant les heures de travail, siffla Lavi bougon.  
- Eh ? Tu as dis quelques chose Lavi ? Demanda Allen  
- L'autre censé nous surveiller, il écoute de la musique. »

Allen repoussa les mains baladeuses de Yu qui tentaient lui aussi de se divertir et arriva près du guitariste. Il tendit l'oreille quelques instants pour essayer d'entendre la chanson .

« Si ce n'est pas malheureux, un musicien qui a une colle en chanson. Rajouta Lavi qui pensait que ce n'était décidemment pas son jour.  
- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être cultivé pour jouer de la musique… Fit un métis plein de sarcasme  
- C'est vrai, suffit de voir les notes que tu avais en math pour voir que même les cancres peuvent réussir »

Yu l'observa un moment les joues rouges avant de claquer sa langue en signe d'énervement. Sur cette conclusion plutôt houleuse qui pour une fois laissa au roux le mérite de gagner une joute contre son ami, il se tourna vers Allen qui paraissait toujours en position d'écoute. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Ca ne va pas Allen ? Demanda t'il  
- Cette chanson… Commença le blandin.  
- Tu connais le titre ?  
- Elle tournait en boucle cette nuit là. »

Peu de temps après la fin de la comptine, elle se remit en route encore et encore.


	8. Chapter 8: Twinkle star

**Bouuuuuh**

Oui huez moi, vous avez le droit vu le temps d'attente.

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, je vous la fin juste après.

Les perso sont pas à moi blabla...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Twinkle star  
**

« A vous dirais-je maman ce qui cause mon tourment ? Papa veut que je raisonne comme une grande personne. Moi je dis que les bonbons valent mieux que la raison. »

Les trois garçons étaient à présent collés à la grille, tentant désespérément de voir la personne qui faisait ainsi tourné la musique depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Au bout d'un moment une ombre se dessina à leur gauche, avançant petit à petit vers eux. Lavi connaissait cette voix, elle lui était familière et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre qui était la personne fredonnant cet air enfantin, il avait du mal à croire que cette personne pouvait être là à s'approcher d'eux. C'était tout bonnement impossible et pourtant, à moins que deux de ses sens avaient décidé de s'unir pour se moquer de lui… Cette personne était bien là, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur son contentement.

« Road ? S'étonna Lavi  
- Salut ni-chan(1) ! Répondit la désigné  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? –Et je ne suis pas ton frère-  
- Je peux vous poser la même question, on vous a retrouvé entrain de faire une beuverie ou à prendre de la drogue ?  
- Comment une fille de ton âge peut connaitre ce genre de chose ?... »

Yu collé contre les barreaux lui aussi frappa le crane du rouquin pour lui faire signaler que ce n'était pas la question. Il dévisagea ensuite la jeune fille qui malgré son âge ne paraissait que peu innocente : des chaussettes montantes à rayures noir et rose, une jupe de couleur noir et courte avec au bout de la dentelle et une chemisette sous un corset. Et en rappelle de ses bats, une sucette rose dans la bouche qu'elle tournoyait souvent.

« Le lapin t'a posé une question, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Répéta le brun passablement irrité.  
- J'ai quelque chose pour Allen Walker. Déclara la jeune fille en adressant un petit clin d'œil non sans malice au blandin qui était partit s'asseoir après la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.  
- C'est quoi ? Répondit Yu, jouant le mari jaloux.  
- Une lettre, l'envoyeur m'a demandé de la lui donner puisqu'il ne savait pas quand tu serais sortit d'ici avant demain. »

Allen se redressa subitement et se jeta sur les barreaux pour attraper la lettre des mains de la jeune fille. Il la plia et la rangea dans sa poche nerveusement avant de retourner au fond de la pièce. Lavi observa la scène silencieusement avant de jeter un œil inquiet à Yu qui ne broncha pas et s'étira les bras pour toute réponse. Mais alors que Road allait prendre congé, il l'interpella et la fit revenir.

« Quoi encore ?  
- Il t'a donné la lettre non ? C'est qui ce type ?  
- Un mec qui traine parfois ici.  
- Il s'appelle comment ?  
-J'en sais rien moi… Je ne connais pas le nom de tous les gothiques que je rencontre.  
- C'est un gothique ? Il ressemble à quoi ?  
- Et bien… Il a les cheveux noir, porte un blouson avec une capuche, son pantalon est bizarre car on a l'impression qu'il ne porte pas de culotte… Ah et il se maquille sur le visage.  
- Il est toujours accompagné d'un un blond aux cheveux longs ? Demanda le rouquin.  
- Oui ! »

Lavi relâcha les barreaux et recula de quelques pas, pensif.

« Tu le connais ? demanda le chanteur.  
- On dirait le portrait de Devit… Le blond c'est son jumeau Jasdero.  
- C'est donc lui qui envoie ces lettres ? Dès qu'on sort tu me le montres, je le choppe.  
- Attend on est même pas sûr que ce soit lui… » Argumenta son meilleur ami qui se voyait déjà retourner en prison avant même d'être sortit d'ici.

* * *

« Je suis content que tu aies accepté. Dit Wisely d'un doux sourire  
- Bah j'avais aucune raison de ne pas accepter. Répondis le plus jeune en toute logique.  
- Euh rassure moi tu ne le fais pas juste par politesse ?  
- Non, j'aime plutôt ça en faite. Admis-il  
- Allen tu es effrayant quand tu passes en mode « j'accepte tout quoiqu'il arrive »…  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, si tu me révulsais j'aurais dit non.  
- Oui mais je ne sens pas l'amour passionnelle qu'il devrait y avoir. Ca me déprime. »

Wisely s'allongea sur l'herbe, un bras cachant le soleil qui de ses rayons attaquaient sans vergogne ses yeux. Allen l'observa d'un œil son corps stressé tandis qu'il mordait frénétiquement dans le sandwich qu'il s'était préparé pour le pique nique. L'ainé tourna la tête vers lui et leva son bras vers son visage pour empoigner de sa main son menton. Du pouce il enleva les miettes sur sa joue droite avant de caresser ses lèvres.

« Vraiment… Je t'aime »

Allen détourna les yeux subitement, son cœur se mit alors à prendre un rythme aussi rapide que les moments de stress les plus angoissant. Ses joues le brulèrent d'un seul coup et il dut se jeter sur la bouteille d'eau pour se rafraichir les idées sous le regard amusé de son amant qui semblait satisfait de le voir dans un tel état d'inquiétude.

« Je suis rassuré. Continua t'il  
- Rassuré de quoi ? Demanda le second entre deux gorgées.  
- De voir que je te fais de l'effet. »

Mauvais timing, la seconde gorgée fut recrachée aussitôt sous les rires de Wisely qui se redressa pour l'aider à respirer en lui tapant doucement dans le dos.

« Sors pas ce genre de chose pendant que je bois ou je mange ! Lui ordonna t'il avec difficulté  
- Mais… Tu passes ton temps à grignoter.  
- C'est faux ! Réfuta Allen, vexé.  
- C'est totalement vrai, tu aimes les bonnes choses hein Allen ? C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

* * *

« Nan mais ça va pas d'empoigner les gens comme ça ? Hurla un certain gothique agrippé précipitamment.  
-Alors on joue les facteurs à ses heures perdus ? Demanda un brun qui n'avait pas attendu pour le coller contre le mur d'un bâtiment désaffecté.  
-Hein ?  
-Pas de 'hein' qui tienne on sait que tu as refilé la lettre à la gosse, d'ailleurs c'est pas un peu vieillot ce genre de communication ? »

Devit le regarda longuement comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire, effrayé par le regard du métis il ne sut qu'ouvrir en grand la bouche sans sortir le moindre mot. Yu resserra sa prise sur lui malgré les protestations des deux autres qui n'appréciaient pas vraiment ses méthodes.

« C'est toi qui a écrit ces lettres ? Non, ce n'est surement pas un crétin de ton genre : tu ne saurais faire deux lignes sans y mettre dix fautes.  
- Arrête de m'insulter sale chinois de merde ! Finit par sortir le gothique pour toute défense.»

Yu le dévisagea un instant de la tête au pied avec un air méprisant puis, rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Le 'chinois' va te cuire comme de la fondue sichuanaise si tu insistes à prendre un ton raciste…  
-La shishu quoi ? Balbutia Devit qui ne comprenait pas la menace qui pesait sur sa tête  
- Elle consiste à choisir soi-même la nourriture que l'on souhaite manger et à la tremper dans de l'huile pimentée qui se trouve dans un plat en train de bouillir, au milieu de la table. » Expliqua Lavi satisfait de connaitre la réponse.

Le garçon regarda Lavi qui bien que n'appréciant guère l'attitude du « chinois », l'aurait laissé faire… Ou plutôt n'aurait rien put faire. Même si ils s'étaient jetés sur lui, Devit serait passé à la casserole, au sens figuré bien sûr ; tout du moins on l'espérait pour lui.

« Je…Je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre ! Réfuta t'il  
-Qui alors ? Qui te l'a donné ?  
- Ecoute je ne veux pas d'ennui moi, je reçois un paquet avec une belle somme si je fais passer.  
- Dans ce cas pourquoi l'a donné à Road si elle est pour lui ? Demanda Kanda en me pointant du doigt  
- J'avais pas envie de trainer chez les flics, c'est du suicide pour un mec comme moi »

Furieux il relâcha le gothique d'un coup et partit en trombe, Lavi le suivit au pas de course tandis qu'Allen se rapprochait de Devit qui avait roulé au sol. Il lui jeta un air inquisiteur après avoir reculé jusqu'au mur une nouvelle fois, croyant surement à une seconde altercation.

« Je suis désolé. Dit il un peu embarrassé par la tournure des choses. Il n'est pas méchant au fond… Bien au fond.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt violente ta donzelle. »

Son cerveau s'arrêta un moment, tentant d'analyser la dernière phrase lancé par Devit pendant que celui-ci, essayait de remettre ses habits en ordre.

« Donzelle ? Répéta le blandin encore abasourdi  
- Bah c'est pas ta copine ?  
-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?  
- C'est l'autre prude qui me l'a dit, c'est marrant… Il est censé parler du problème des autres mais en faite c'est nous qui finissons par lui faire une thérapie. Les psy c'est vraiment payé à rien foutre.  
-Mais de qui tu parles ?  
- Et bien du conseiller d'orientation Howard Link. Répondit le brun comme si cela coulait de source  
-Attend… Link est au courant ?  
- Oui, le mec roux qui vous accompagnait le lui a dit. »

La respiration du jeune Walker se calma enfin, il avait cru que quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de cette relation sans que lui et Yu en soit informé. Il frotta alors ses cheveux frénétiquement pour enlever tout stress qui s'y était installé, le tout en faisant quelque pas.

« Je vois… Lavi à lui dire hier. Expliqua t'il à lui-même  
- Non je ne l'ai pas vu ce jour là. Réfuta Devit  
-Quand alors ?  
- C'était le lendemain du concert, à l'école.  
- Mais Lavi n'était pas au courant à ce moment là… C'est ce qu'il nous a dit »

* * *

**A quelques centaines de mètres du bâtiment, sur un parking tout aussi désaffecté.**

« Tu comptes me courir après chaque fois que je vais quelque part ? Demanda la 'donzelle'  
- Je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je te rappelle qu'on veut notre peau, sortir seul c'est la dernière chose à faire ! Répliqua Lavi assez remonté par la remarque de ce dernier.  
- Pas sûr que Link apprécie ce geste infiniment humain. Fit Yu sarcastique  
- C'est un éternel jaloux, il est comme ça… Mais ce n'est pas la question ! »

Le guitariste d'Odéon empoigna le bras du fugitif et l'obligea à se retourner ; il vit une boue renfrognée en guise de réponse et cela redoubla sa colère.

« J'en ai assez que tu gardes toujours tout pour toi ! J'en ai assez d'être là uniquement pour te ramener en voiture quand tu te bourres la gueule ou bien pour reconduire tes amis de ta garden party ! Et j'en ai assez de me faire sans arrêt du souci pour toi au point d'apprendre la vérité par la bouche de personne qui ne te connaissent même pas ! »

Lavi avait finit par hurler en finissant sa tirade mais cela lui avait fait du bien, extérioriser de temps en temps avait parfois du bon et il se retenait depuis bien trop longtemps pour se souvenir de sa dernière colère. De son côté Yu l'avait écouté silencieusement sans même ôter son bras toujours agrippé, lorsque le rouquin sembla enfin un peu apaisé il lui répondit doucement:

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de supporter quelqu'un comme moi, mais tu savais à quoi t'en tenir en voulant être ami avec moi.  
-Content de t'entendre dire que je suis ton 'ami'  
- Je suis désolé si tu as eu tant de problème de ma part, tu aurais pus me laisser me démerder tout seul.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que font des compagnons, ils s'entraident les uns et les autres. Tu m'as aidé quand j'ai eu mon accident…  
- Et depuis tu penses avoir une dette envers moi ? Mais quel abruti »

Yu lui assena un coup de poing faiblard qui fit sursauter son compère avant de jurer, il plaqua ses mains contre sa tête comme s'il essayait d'attraper la douleur. Le métis le regarda passablement énervé, une veine palpitante à côté de son sourcil droit qu'il retenait de faire éclater.

« Je ne t'ai pas aidé pour avoir un larbin en retour ! Si tu es là par devoir alors casse-toi de ma vie ! Déclara-t-il sans ménagement.  
- Mais je suis ton ami parce que je t'apprécie ! Se défendit Lavi qui massait son crane du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
- Alors arrête de me dire que je te pourri la vie avec mon comportement ! Ordonna Yu.  
- C'est aussi le devoir des amis de te dire quand tu agis vraiment comme un con !  
- Je suis un con ? Hurla t'il  
- En ce moment tu n'es pas simplement con, tu es lourd, asocial et tu gueules comme un putois ! » Renchéris le rouquin en criant un ton au dessus.

Les deux « compagnons » se fixèrent dans les yeux un long moment avant d'éclater de rire, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol fatigué. Lavi cacha ses yeux grâce à ses bras tandis que Yu, allumait une nouvelle cigarette, la dernière de son paquet.

« Merde faut que j'aille en racheter  
- Et tu es aussi un crétin de bédav  
- Ta gueule, le tabac c'est encore accepté à ce que je sache. Et traite moi encore d'idiot et le prochain coup te rendra eunuque.  
-Pas sûr que ça plaise à Link ça…  
-Ouai… Mauvaise idée, il est déjà suffisamment coincé. Tout l'inverse de toi, les opposés s'attirent comme on dit.  
- Yu… C'est Allen qui va râler si tu continues… »

* * *

« Bon ce n'est pas Devit alors » Soupira le guitariste en s'étirant de tout son long sur le lit.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le petit face à face entre Yu et le pseudo-facteur, rien de nouveau depuis. Les garçons se trouvaient chez Lavi et plus précisément dans la chambre de ce dernier qui, tel un chat se lovait dans son oreiller, cherchant peut-être une réponse à l'intérieur. Le petit couple avait prit place dans le canapé-lit où Yu avait décidé d'y allonger le blandinet; c'est donc un métis en position assise, qui maintenait les jambes d'Allen au dessus de lui pendant que le reste de son corps était collé au canapé.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda le rouquin à demi-étouffé. Il n'y a plus aucune piste…  
- Je… Ne dirais pas ça. Commença Allen. Hier lorsque vous êtes partis, j'ai appris quelques choses de la part de Devit.  
- Et t'a appris quoi ? Répondit l'emmitouflé  
- Et bien… Tu savais que Link était au courant pour nous deux ? »

Les deux membres d'Odéon regardèrent Allen avec des yeux exorbités, apparemment il ne croyait pas à cette nouvelle information qui venait de tomber.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite il n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire… Protesta le roux  
- Du peu que j'ai vu de lui, je sais qu'il aboi plus qu'il ne mord. Ajouta Yu qui ne voyait pas du tout le blond faire ce genre de chose.  
- Je sais, seulement… Vous ne vous demandez pas qui a pu le lui dire ? »

* * *

« Tu comptes me faire quoi au juste ?  
- Pas grand-chose pour le moment, si je t'abime trop ils ne vont pas te reconnaitre.  
- C'est toi que la police recherche ?  
- Peut-être… Quels sont les crimes ?  
- Meurtres.  
- Ah… Malheureusement ce n'est pas un critère suffisant…  
- Comment ça pas suffisant ?  
- C'est pourtant simple, je ne suis pas le seul meurtrier. »

* * *

(1) Road n'est pas sa soeur, c'est une marque affective.


	9. Chapter 9: Menteur

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! C'est la fin...**

**Tout ça pour ça... Je me rend compte que c'est beaucoup de blabla pour rien, j'ai encore fini à la va-vite. En gros une fin nulle qui ne me satisfait pas, mais je ne trouve pas mieux (flemme?)  
**

**Je tiens à rappeler que cette fin a été écrite il y a longtemps, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

**Disclamer: Perso pas à moi**

**Bonne lecture à tous quand même !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Menteur  
**

« Yu est-ce que ça va ? »

Le métis ouvrit un œil difficilement et aperçut une silhouette flou, sa tête lui faisait mal comme si on lui enfonçait plusieurs dizaine d'aiguilles le long de la tempe. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas que sa vision d'embrouillé, le brun avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Et la pièce petite, sombre et d'un sol froid comme de la glace n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Yu tu m'entends ? Yu ! »

Cette voix, Yu l'a reconnu après quelques secondes : celle de Lavi. Il tenta de passer sa main contre son visage mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, ses mains semblaient avoir été attachés dans le dos.

« Lavi ? On est où ? Demanda celui qui était encore dans les vapes.  
-Aucune idée, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas le plus important…  
-Comment ça ? »

Le plancher à la droite de Yu grinça, cela eu pour effet de faire pivoter les deux amis qui rencontrèrent :

« Bak-san ? Échappèrent ils  
- Vous deux… »

* * *

Non loin de là, une autre personne s'était réveillé il y a de cela une dizaine de minutes et, bonne ou mauvaise chose, n'avait pas eu le droit au fer. En effet Allen avait eu pour lit un canapé rouge plutôt confortable et avait même eu le droit à des vêtements de rechange qui sentait bon la lessive. Le blandin faisait déjà le tour de la pièce, évidemment il se trouvait bien enfermé et n'avait plus qu'à attendre que « l'individu » revienne s'intéresser à lui.  
Le garçon en profita alors pour explorer la pièce et surtout trouver quelque chose pour se défendre, ce qui se termina par un échec cuisant… Pas même un crayon à papier à prendre. Alors qu'il fouillait un bureau collé au mur, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et finalement « il » entra.

« Toujours aussi prévisible hein ? »

Allen ne répondit pas et se redressa lentement sans pour autant se retourner. La porte fut refermée, à clé pour éviter tout malentendu de fuite possible.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à essayer. Répondit Allen sans prendre la peine de lui faire face.  
- Pas faux… Mais tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je suis le genre à prendre soin de mes affaires.  
- Tes affaires ?... » Répéta le blandin avec un certain dégout.

Il sentit deux bras l'entourer passionnément au niveau de la taille tandis que la tête venait s'incruster dans son cou, humant le parfum de celui-ci.

« Ca m'a manqué. Dit il avec un soupir d'aise.  
- Ce n'est pas réciproque.  
- Et moi qui pensait que tu allais crier, pleurer te débattre comme la dernière fois…  
- Ca t'aurai fait plaisir ?  
- C'était mignon quand tu te débattais… Mais c'est aussi plaisant de pouvoir me lover contre toi sans recevoir de coup. »

Allen ferma les yeux quand il encaissa la douleur que provoquait les dents de l'intrus sur sa nuque, lentement il fut mordillé de part en part pendant que le garçon réfrénait des gémissements de plus en plus difficile à contrôler.

« Ou est Yu ? Trancha le blandin en tentant de se concentrer sur la question.  
- Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler de lui maintenant… Alors qu'on est enfin tout les deux.  
- Tu l'as tué lui aussi ?  
-Nan… Pas encore. Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure et il allait bien, son larbin aussi.  
- Tu as embarqué Lavi aussi ? S'emporta Allen. »

Le cadet tenta de le repousser, en vain, il lui agrippa les poignets et se retrouva coincé entre le bureau et lui.

« Il faut bien punir Yu pour ne pas avoir suivit mes instructions… J'ai pourtant été gentil de le laisser venir ici, non ? Et voilà comment vous me remercier tout les deux. Est-ce que je n'ai pas été un bon voisin ?  
- Venir me harceler le premier jour de mon arrivé je n'appelle pas ça de la bonté… Et ta façon de parler de Johnny… Tu es écœurant, Tyki.  
-Oh mais tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, me sourire à pleine dent et faire comme si de rien était… C'était plutôt pervers aussi. Sans compter que…  
-Sans compter quoi ?  
- La façon dont tu manipules Kanda est particulièrement sadique, vraiment… Tu le mènes par le bout du nez. Renchérit le voisin d'un grand sourire  
-Tu es mal placé pour me dire ce genre de chose.  
-Ce n'est pas une critique ! Au contraire ! »

Tyki le releva subitement et lui vola un baiser, Allen tenta de le repousser sans y parvenir mais fut plus rapidement éloigné de lui. Il se fit toiser un instant et malgré une horrible envie de lui cracher au visage, il se retint.

« Ca ne me dérange pas que tu t'amuses un peu… Tant que tu restes à moi. »

Tyki se rapprocha une énième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, Bak rentra alors dans la pièce, pistolet en main.

« Lâche-le tout de suite. Ordonna le blond.  
- Bonjour monsieur l'inspecteur, pouvons nous savoir comment vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici ?  
- Je t'ai dit de le relâcher !  
- Tu veux que je te redonne ta liberté ? Demanda Tykki au dit prisonnier.  
- Le plus vite serait le mieux en effet. »

Le « voisin » attrapa Allen et se glissa dans son dos faisant d'Allen le plus soyeux des gilets par balle.

« Malheureusement je ne suis pas très disposé à vous rendre mon bel ange, on a encore des choses à se dire… A se faire aussi »

Bak mettant toujours en jou Tykki, sursauta lorsque Yu rentra à son tour dans la pièce passablement énervé. Lavi lui restait en retrait le téléphone à la main et tentait d'appeler le reste de la cavalerie.

« Kanda que faites vous ? Demanda Bak.  
- Je vais lui faire la peau. Répondit celui-ci le plus naturellement du monde.  
- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ?  
- Merci pour l'arme que vous m'avez passez, ça va être beaucoup plus facile.  
-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de tirer sur Walker tout de même ?  
-Vu la distance et le pistolet, je lui tire une balle dans l'épaule et elle ira en plein dans le poumon de l'autre taré. »

Tyki se mit à sourire, amusé par la déclaration de ce dernier. Il enlaça de plus belle l'albinos qui tirait lui-même une tête d'enterrement : Allen ne savait pas lequel des deux prétendants étaient le pire finalement…

« Yu, tu rates ton coup je suis mort. Conclu le blandin  
- C'est toujours mieux que de te voir là dans ses bras. Argumenta le métis.  
- Hum… Fais moi plaisir, si tu en as la chance vise sa tête ou son pantalon… Au choix.  
- Reçu »

Sur les ordres d'Allen, Kanda releva l'arme qu'il tenait en main et visa les deux garçons, tandis que Bak sentait une poussé d'urticaire qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

« Arrête ça idiot ! Hurla Bak  
- Allons il ne tirera pas car il le blessera automatiquement, il ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois." Murmura Tykki au creux de l'oreille d'Allen avec un air bien sûr de lui.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Yu qui esquissa un sourire qui eut pour effet de mettre un léger doute dans la certitude qu'avait le violeur… Il colla un peu plus son corps contre celui du blandin.

« Non… Tu n'oseras pas toucher Allen.  
- Tu sais Mikk, ce n'est pas la première fois que je frappe Allen par amour… Avant je le faisais pour qu'il reste loin de moi. Cette fois-ci ce sera pour qu'il revienne. »

Allen ferma les yeux et sentit quelque chose lui transpercer l'épaule, son corps glissa sur le sol tandis qu'il entendait des cris provenant de derrière lui. De nouveaux coups de feu, des sirènes semblables à celle de la police… Tout devenait confus.

« Allen ça va ? »

Ce fut des paupières lourdes que le blandin rouvrit, mais quel ne fut pas son plaisir en revoyant en face Yu qui l'observait inquiet.

« Je suis mort ? Demanda t'il de manière plutôt ironique  
- Ouai et tu es tombé direct en enfer. Répliqua le chanteur qui avait aimé la question.  
-Ou est Tykki ?  
- Ah lui il est six pieds sous terre, ma main à malheureusement visé le poumon droit alors que je tentais de tirer sur cette fameuse épaule…  
- Je t'avais dit la tête… T'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dis toi. Fit un Allen grognon.  
- Pas sûr que ça ce serait passé en terme « d'accident » ça. »

Le jeune garçon tenta de se relever doucement, il était sur une civière prêt à partir dans l'ambulance et fut donc bloquer par les sangles. Après plusieurs supplications d'Allen envers l'ambulancier, il eut le droit de s'asseoir.

« Walker ! »

Le dit appelé tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut Bak qui avançait vers lui, Yu prétexta une fausse excuse et les laissa seuls.

« Walker tout va bien ?  
-Oui, merci Bak-san. Fit Allen en lui offrant un doux sourire  
-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai plaidé en la faveur de Kanda.  
- Merci, après tout Yu l'a fait pour me sauver.  
-Oui… Même si il y avait d'autres moyens.  
-Dites moi Bak-san, comment êtes vous arrivé ici?  
-Ah ça... Disons que vous n'étiez pas totalement sans surveillance, même si c'était de ma propre initiative.»

Le corps de Tykki passa sous leurs yeux, enveloppé dans ces sacs prévu à ses effets. Bak détourna son regard, gêné.

« C'est finit »

Le policier releva la tête vers le blessé qui semblait parfaitement détendu, léger et, un visage plus que souriant.

« Walker ?  
- Oui Bak-san ?  
- Dites moi une chose…  
- Je vous écoute »

Bak marqua une pause, cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà mais il n'avait osé la lui demander comme si, connaitre la réponse changerait à tout jamais l'opinion qu'il avait depuis tout ce temps.

« Lorsqu'on vous a demandé si vous connaissiez le coupable, vous nous avez menti n'est-ce pas ?  
- Inspecteur Bak, ne tournez pas autour du pot, posez moi la vrai question." Répondit le blandin en souriant.

Le blond l'observa longuement d'un air blessé, et lentement murmura quelques mots :

« Tout ça n'est que comédie ? »

Bak n'osa pas regarder totalement Allen en face, tout ce qu'il vu fut un long et sadique sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

* * *

**#Pendant le trajet vers l'hôpital#**

« Il a deviné ? Demanda Yu  
- Les policiers ne sont pas tous aussi stupides qu'on le croit… »

Le visage de Kanda s'assombrit, il posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Allen qui l'apporta à ses lèvres.

"Ne t'en fais pas, murmura le blandin. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promet.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'irai en enfer pour toi.  
- Ca je n'en doute pas... Répondit Allen d'une voix faible comme si, il se parlait à lui même.  
-Hum? Allen?  
- Je suis un mauvais menteur n'est-ce pas?"

Allen entrelaça ses doigts dans la main de Yu qui continuait de le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

"Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as laissé seul cette nuit après le déménagement et que je me suis retrouvé dans cette maison vide... Avec pour seul compagnon, les meubles.  
- C'est à dire?..."

* * *

**#Six mois avant#**

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

Allen était prostré dans les draps blancs installé par les femmes de chambre de l'hôtel où séjournait Yu, celui-ci tentait en vain de calmer l'albinos d'une caresse sur ses beaux cheveux.

« J'étais venu te tuer… Et pourtant j'en suis incapable. Je n'arrive pas malgré toute la colère qui me ronge. Est-ce parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?  
- Tu sais quand on est jeune, on a tendance à faire le contraire de ce qu'on veut juste pour se pour prouver qu'on est maitre de soi. Et, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'attaquer les gens avec un coupe-papier comme tu l'as fait en arrivant. C'était peine perdu d'essayer de me tuer ainsi mais mignon, surtout que le cœur n'y était pas.  
- Il a tué Johnny…  
- Quoi ?  
- Il a dit qu'il tuerait ceux que j'aime si je continuais à le fuir.  
- Pourquoi ne pas aller voir la police ?  
-Parce que les lettres continueront d'être envoyées… »

Yu observa son cadet quelques instants et se blottit contre lui, son ventre collé au dos du blandin et enlaçant de ses bras sa taille. C'était un mensonge, tout n'était qu'une farce visant un seul but et si Allen arrivait à berner tant de gens avec le visage d'ange que lui avait légué ses parents, il en fallait plus au chanteur pour être embobiné de la sorte par de fauses excuses.

« Me demandes-tu de manière indirecte de le tuer ? Questionna le métis.  
- Tu le ferais ? Dit Allen qui semblait ravit de la proposition.  
- Allen, tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu durant notre enfance… J'ai muri et toi aussi tu as changé, tu sembles t'être transformé en quelques chose qui diffère totalement du petit être pure que je maltraitais. J'ai bien compris que tu souhaitais que je me salisse les mains à ta place. Tu joues vraiment mal la comédie, je peux te donner quelques cours si tu veux.  
- C'est un non alors?  
- Tu es devenu mauvais au point d'utiliser une personne qui t'aime pour te venger… Johnny ayant perdu tu te ranges sur moi…  
- J'ai compris c'est un non. »

Allen tenta de se relever, faute d'avoir raté cette tentative désespéré, cependant Yu resserra sa prise sur lui et l'empêcha alors de fuir. Il tira son bras de toute ses forces et le fit tomber sur le dos, à moitié prisonnier des draps. Il nicha ensuite son visage au creux de son cou puis huma agréablement cette odeur qui l'avait tant enivrée.

« Je suis jaloux, que tu n'es pas pensé à moi avant… Arrivé en deuxième position, je n'aimais déjà pas à l'époque mais là c'est encore pire.  
- Je croyais que tu avais changé ? Fit Allen ironique  
- Pas pour tout malheureusement…  
- Alors c'est un oui ? Demanda le blandin qui s'impatientait.  
- Pour chaque nuit dans tes bras, je ferais, je serais ce que tu voudras. »

Et le début d'une longue vengeance ressassée depuis de longues années commença.

* * *

_"Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as laissé seul cette nuit après le déménagement et que je me suis retrouvé dans cette maison vide... Avec pour seul compagnon, les meubles._  
_ - C'est à dire?..."_

"Je suis un mauvais menteur car lorsque j'ai refermé la porte et que je t'ai entendu partir, je n'ai même pas pu me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin de toi... C'est honteux n'est-ce pas?  
-Ah ça..."

Yu avança son visage vers le blandin et colla son front contre le sien, sa main libre vint caliner sa joue tandis qu'Allen fermait les yeux. Il était épuisé.

"C'est le summum du ridicule même, rajouta Yu, tu es un vrai clown... Heureusement qu'on ne meurt pas de honte sinon je devrais te réanimer d'un doux baiser toutes les dix minutes, ma tendre belle au bois dormant.  
- Je te déteste, soupira le cadet en se rallongeant sur la civière.  
- Menteur"

**END**


End file.
